Manly Manipulators
by Sir RCCS
Summary: They have secrets with their best friend, but when he goes missing they think they are free from being the bad boys they are. But these boys are finally going to learn that no good deed goes unpunished, one paid the price now it's their turn based off PLL
1. Dak my best friend or my enemy?

**Plz Review if you want me to continue I worked hard on this and this is my 1st story I'm gonna combine the book series and the TV show of Pretty little liars and replace the characters with Big Time Rush. Also I used the actors real names in charcters that I couldn't change for example I used Logan's middle name as a character for Melissa. I also used Erin who plays Camille as a character**

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell were excited, tonight was going to be their guys sleep over with their best friend Dak Zevon. They all had been best friends for 2 years. Dak Zevon was the most popular guy at school and he picked these 4 boys and changed them from losers to the popular guys that they wanted to be. Kendall was Duluth's weird boy he was a loner that no one cared about with his reddish-orange highlights. While Carlos was in the Minnesota High swim team and was trying to win captain to pass down the family tradition. Logan was a straight A student who always competed with his brother Phillip to be the best. James was a fat insecure loser who tried to be popular but his bad looks were holding him back. But who knew that all 4 boys would be popular by the help of Dak Zevon?

Kendall and the boys were waiting in Logan's barn that they were using for the night of the boys' sleepover. Kendall said impatiently with a hint of agony, "Where is he? I'm getting worried!" "He'll be here he wouldn't just forget." Logan replied assuredly. "Maybe he just forgot and left us for people better than us." James implied while he stuff a handful of Cheese-itz in his mouth. James would always eat Cheese-itz when he was nervous. "James he would never do that, he cares about us!" Carlos said defensively. "Calm down killer! It was just a joke." James said in his best imitation of Dak. Carlos rolled his eyes and replied, "Only Dak has permission to call me that not you!" Dak gave Carlos the nickname killer because when one of the guys would be against Dak's ideas or schemes Carlos would defend him like a hawk. Then the lights turned off which caused Carlos and James to start screaming. Kendall was pale but remained strong. Logan was scared but he didn't show it. "Maybe the power went out." Logan said trying his best to remain calm. Kendall grabbed the flashlight and the rest of the boys followed the light. All four boys went straight to the door and it was eerily quiet. Then out of nowhere they heard someone jumped through the door and screamed, "Boo!" Which all caused the boys to jump back and scream and then the person started to laugh and said while laughing, "I sacred the crap out of you!" "Dak that's not funny!" Logan replied annoyed. "I bet Erin and Philip might've thought it was funny." Dak smirked, which caused Logan to gasp at what Dak had said. Dak and Logan have been on edge for the past 2 weeks but it was normal for them since they always competed with each other. But to Logan it was anger because Logan kissed his Brother Phillip's girlfriend Erin and he told Dak. Dak then threatened Logan that he would tell Phillip what happened.

"_I really like Erin she's beautiful and smart." Logan said revealing his secret crush to Dak. Dak replied to his friend, "Too bad she is going out with Phillip." "I don't get why she is with him if they are nothing alike and they don't have anything in common!" Logan replied with jealousy._

_Two Weeks later:_

_Dak! Dak where are you?" Logan screamed while looking for his friend. Dak finds Logan and asked him, "What's wrong Logan?" Logan told him with excitement, "Erin kissed me and I kissed her back!" Dak looks down and says "What a stupid thing to do." "Dak what do you mean it was a stupid thing to do?" Logan asked confused. "It's stupid because Erin is Phillip's girlfriend! She's not your girlfriend Logan! She's Phillip's girlfriend! Do you understand?" Dak screamed at Logan. Logan looked down and felt bad. "Tell them Logan!" Dak said darkly. "I can't do that Dak." Logan said quietly with regret. "If you don't tell them I will!" Dak said venomously while getting ready to tell them. "Hey Phillip can you come down for a sec it's important!" Dak screamed. Logan stood up and said, "No! I will tell them just not now." "Time is running out Logan, if you don't tell them I will do it myself." Dak threatened._

Carlos replied instantly, "Logan chill out it was just a joke." "Carlos its ok, you don't need to defend me." Dak said with sincerity. While Carlos just looked at him with awe. Carlos was really connected to Dak, he had strong feelings for the boy, but lately his feelings for him have been getting stronger. But is it weird that Carlos only wants Dak for himself?

_Carlos was in Dak's backyard waiting for Dak to open the door to help him pack for a trip to visit his grandfather. Carlos had some strange feeling for Dak. He thought he had a crush on him. But he doubted it because he had crushes in school. Dak opened the door and said, "Hey Carlos sorry for taking so long in opening the door, I was getting ready." Carlos blushed while stammering, "It's Ookay Daak." Dak smirked and replied, "Are you okay buddy?" "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Carlos asked trying to mask his feelings. "You seem nervous. Is everything ok?" Dak asked with sincerity. Carlos nodded his head that he was fine. Dak opens his arms for a hug and says "Come here Carlos, You need a hug." Carlos smiles and hugs him. As they pull apart from their hug, Dak looks into Carlos' eyes and he gets closer and they kiss. Carlos was shocked at first and then he kissed back now knowing that he was in love with his best friend Dak. Dak pulls apart and says "Sorry about that Carlos but I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at school." Carlos was confused and he left, but was happy that his dream came true._

James coughed to loud trying to change the subject, which caused Dak to walk over to him. "James what did I tell you about Cheese-itz they're not good for you or your 'diet'." James looked down ashamed and said sadly, "Your right Dak." James was trying to get skinny but was having a tough time doing so, so Dak has been showing James to throw up his food to get skinnier.

_James was on the kitchen eating a cake, instead of eating a slice he was eating the whole thing. He was almost finished with it when he heard the door bell ring. He stood up and ran to the trash bin to throw away the food. But he was too late because Dak was standing behind James. James started to cry and said, "Dak this is so hard!" Dak hugged him and said, "It's ok James I know a way to get rid of it. All of it." James asked with tears, "How?" "By throwing up your food James, that's how." Dak said in a serious tone. James smiled and went straight to the bathroom to start his new "diet"._

Kendall wanted to say something but he was trying so hard to avoid Dak, just a few weeks ago Dak and Kendall caught Kendall's dad Kenneth cheating on his mom with one of his students and Kenneth had begged Kendall to keep his secret which unfortunately Kendall had been doing. But Dak had been bothering Kendall about it. Dak walked to Kendall and Kendall slowly walked backwards. Dak said to Kendall, "Kendall why do you seem so distant? Are you trying to avoid me?" Kendall replied "No I'm not trying to avoid you; there is a lot in my mind right now." "Why don't you talk to your dad about it, or maybe his 'favorite student'?" Kendall's mouth dropped as soon as he heard those words, the images in his head playing the memory again.

_Dak and Kendall were walking from the ice cream shop they were at. They were talking about their trip to the Poconos; while they were talking and walking they heard a voice that screamed their names. They turned around and see that it is geeky Jett Stetson he was some loser that really wanted to be part of their clique. Jett screamed, "Guys wait up wait for me!" While Dak told Kendall to run and the boys ran as far as they can from Jett. Jett gave up and turned around and walked away with a sad face. While they talked about what just happened they turn and see Kendall's dad Kenneth making out with his student in his car. Kendall is shocked and right there Kenneth turns around and sees Kendall with a shocked face. Kendall's reaction is tears in his eyes and he turns and runs away while Dak follows._

"What's with the attitude guys?" Dak asked with a smirk. James looked down, Logan glared at Dak, Kendall backed away farther, and Carlos just looked at Dak. Carlos spoke up, "Dak there is nothing going on. Well I don't know about them. But I came here for our sleepover." "Thank you Carlos for being honest." Dak gave him his million-dollar smile, which made Carlos blush. The remaining boys looked down and they went up to Dak and apologized, then they sat down at the center of the room and Dak gave Kendall a bottle of alcohol. Kendall looked down and gulped so fast while feeling the alcohol burn his throat. He looks at Dak and Dak looks at him sincerely and says, "Kendall slow down." "Yeah Kendall, drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets!" Logan laughed, while James and Carlos laugh at what Logan said. Dak looks at Logan and says to everyone, "Friends share secrets…that's what keeps us close." Everyone stares at Dak for a second until Dak says with a smile, "Drink up!"

After a while the guys fall asleep and Kendall starts to dream that Dak was tossed in a hole. The lightning wakes him up and he wakes up Carlos and James. Kendall says, "I had this weird dream guys." "Me too!" Carlos says. "I did also it was about-" James said before being interrupted "Dak?"Carlos and Kendall ask at the same time. James stares at them weirdly and replied, "Yeah it was about him." "This is weird." Kendall says while James and Carlos nod their heads in agreement. "Dak? Logan? Where are you?" Kendall asked until he sees Logan with a sigh of relief. "Logan where's Dak?" Kendall asked. Logan shrugged and replied scared, "I was looking for him. He's gone!" "What do you mean he's gone?" Kendall asked with a confused look on his face. While James and Carlos gave each other confused glances. Logan spoke again and this time he was terrified, "I think I heard him scream!"

**AN: Thx You 4 reading my story please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. A year later: new changes, new secrets

**An: This chapter I dedicate it to Kritterpher because the user make me feel good about my writing. Warning this chapter is kinda suckish.  
><strong>

**A Year later:**

It was year after that horrible night that Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall suffered of losing their best friend. Logan was disappointed that his friend went missing. But he was kind of happy that he was gone because Dak always used their secrets against him. But was it evil to wish that your best friend was gone? To Logan it made him feel like a bad a person. But he still had to deal with Phillip and his competition to be on top.

Kendall was really upset that his friend went missing. But what freaked him out the most was the dream he had about him and finding out that his friends had the same ones. But he was happy that he wasn't Duluth right now. He was in Iceland because of his father's job. Kendall had still been keeping his father's secret of that secret rendezvous with his student. Kendall knew that Dak was going to use it against him so he had been avoiding him. But is it selfish to keep a horrible secret that will destroy your family and change your life forever? That makes Kendall feel like if he has a lot of weight on his shoulders.

James was very upset about losing his best friend. James had drastically changed his look. He wasn't that fat boy with bad hair who was insecure; he was James Diamond truly most handsome guy in Duluth. But he couldn't believe that Dak can't see his changes. The boy who inspired him to change, James also worried that Dak would drop him like that when they were friends since his insecurities ate him alive. But after Dak disappeared James and his friends grew quickly apart. He became friends with geeky Jett Stetson who wasn't geeky anymore, they both transformed into the looks that they wanted to be. They now ruled Minnesota High and they were proud of it. But is it pompous for James to drop his friends like _that_, when he could share the spotlight? That's one big insecurity that James has, but he will do anything to be on top.

Carlos was extremely upset that his friend disappeared. Carlos had strong feelings for the boy ever since they shared their first kiss together. Carlos would always use numerology to see if there was still hope in reuniting with his best friend. But Carlos was now captain in the swimming team and he was going out with Stephanie King. But was it bad for Carlos to be with someone but be in love with someone else and that someone else might be dead? Carlos really didn't know his true feelings and he was really confused right now.

Kendall's P.O.V

I just came home from the airport I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since I left Duluth. I really matured in a year. I wasn't dressed all emo as before I still wore black but I decided to give more chances to the other colors. My hair wasn't all dyed with highlights; I was now with my natural blond hair. But I still had that same personality but much more responsible than before. I heard the door knock in my room it was my mom Challen Knight. My friends before Dak disappeared would always call her Mama Knight or Mama K, while to my dad they called him Papa Knight or Papa K. Challen said to her son, "Hey Kendall, are you happy that were back home?" "Strangely mom not really, there is been so much drama before we left, with Dak still missing and all that." I said all gloomy. I normally called my parents by their first name unless I was disappointed in them or needed a parental figure at the moment. "Don't worry sweetie you needed a break from this city and you got it, I bet as soon as you go back to school tomorrow everything will be the same, just without you know who." Challen said in a hopeful tone. Challen stood up and left the room giving me some space.

Kenneth came in the room looking at me for a moment. "Hey buddy can we talk." My father told me. "Sure Dad. What's up?" I asked curiously. "How are things with the you know what?" Kenneth said all calm. I was angry that my dad seemed calm with what he did, but while we were in Iceland my parents got closer. Maybe he would break it off with his "favorite student". "I'm still keeping your secret dad." I said regretfully. I still remember the confrontation after I caught him.

Narrator P.O.V

_Kendall ran into his house after he told Dak that he wanted to be alone. He runs to his room crying in his pillow. The door opened and Kendall thought it was Challen coming in the room. But it was Kenneth and Kenneth was the last person Kendall wanted to see. "Kendall we need to talk." Kenneth sounded his best to stay calm. "I can't believe you Dad. Why would you do this? To your wife, to your kids, it's obvious you were being selfish." Kendall said all broken-hearted. "Kendall please I'm sorry just don't tell your mother." Kenneth said all afraid. "Fine I'll keep your secret, but Kenneth you disgust me!" Kendall said coldly. Kenneth looked shock at hearing the words that his son had said to him. Kenneth left the room and Kendall started to cry in his pillow._

"Kendall I'm not talking about that I mean with Dak." Kenneth said sincerely. "Nothing I just miss him so much." Kendall said sadly. "It's ok Kendall that's normal. Why don't you call your old friends and let them know your back." Kenneth said in a hopeful voice. "Maybe later Kenneth." Kendall said in a monotonously. Kenneth nods and says, "I'm going to take Katie to lacrosse practice." Kendall shook his head and replied, "I'll take Katie to Lacrosse practice." Kenneth nods his head yes and leaves.

Kendall and Katie were in the car. "Do you want to hang out with your old friends Kendall?"Katie asked trying to make conversation. "Yes I do baby sister. Yes I do." Kendall replied with a little bit of sorrow. "Then go hang out with them! Go call them and reunite for goodness sake!" Katie said with desperation. Kendall chuckled and said, "Ok I will call them." "Ok but don't forget to pick me up at 5:00"Kaid as she left the car.

Kendall grabbed his cell-phone and then closed it because he didn't want to talk to his friends just yet. Kendall parks his car and goes into this bar-like place. He sits down next to a girl and they make conversation. The young girl looks like se is in her twenties. She introduced herself to Kendall, "Hi nice to meet you I'm Jo Taylor and what's your name?" "Kendall, Kendall Knight pleasure to meet you Miss." Jo and Kendall start conversing which leads them to make-out in the bathroom.

With James

As James was in the King James Mall at his favorite store Hollister, he sees his former best friend Logan Mitchell. But as he turns away he sees a missing poster of Dak. James misses him until he feels someone tap his shoulder, it was Logan. James smiled and said to him, "Logan Mitchell shopping at Hollister. That's a first."Logan laughed and said to him, "Nice one James." He looks at the poster and tells James, "Wow it's been a year; a year goes passes by so quick!" James replied, "Yeah it's like he's gone but he's everywhere." Logan and James shrugged not trying to talk about Dak. James breaks the silence and says to Logan, "What brings you here anyway?" "I'm having a family dinner with my brother's fiancée today."James says, "Oh that's cool." But I have a crush on her." Logan says eager to change the subject. James looks at his watch and says, "Oh I got to go I'm meeting Jett somewhere." Logan waves his hand bye and when Logan looks away James takes a shirt and walks away without being seen.

With Carlos

Carlos was at his house and when his mom calls him over. Carlos come to his mom and he asked his mom, "Yes mom what do you need?" Carlos' mom says to him. "Yes Carlos can you please take this basket to our new neighbors that just mode today. They live in Dak's old house." Carlos looked down and grabs the basket and leaves. As Carlos arrives in Dak's old house he was really down. He hasn't been in that house in ages. He rings the doorbell and a teenage boy around his age says, "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Roberto." "Hi Roberto I'm Carlos nice to meet you too." Carlos and Roberto start to make conversation and Carlos gets the feeling he had towards Dak. Carlos was about to go when he hears Roberto call his name and Roberto leans in and they kiss. Carlos is shocked but kisses back and when they break apart Carlos starts to blush. He says his good-byes and he leaves with a smile on his face.

**AN: That is the second chapter sorry it was short I just rushed through writng to update this chapter. The next chapter will be about the guys getting their first messge from "D"**


	3. Is Dak back? If he isn't then whose D?

**A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. My Computer had a virus and it crashed and I lost everything since I don't have Microsoft Word anymore for now. I will use my sisters' laptops and use the school computers to update. But it will take longer to update. In this chapter is way better than the last. Also I made it longer as an apology gift. Please review! Sir RCCS**

**The Next Day:**

With Kendall:

Kendall was taking the bus it was his first day back at school. Normally he would be really excited to see his friends, but what friends does he have? Ever since Dak disappeared he and his friends grew apart. He remembered the night Dak talked to him but he also did it to his former friends. It was at the school carnival, Kendall didn't want to go, but for some reason he had this feeling that he had to go so he went. He remembered that night like it was yesterday.

_The carnival was beautiful the way it looked. It's bright different colors, the display of the rides, the way people were dressed. But Kendall Knight felt weird because he never goes to school fundraiser it wasn't his thing, but for some reason he felt like he had to. The closer he was to the carnival the faster his heart started to beat like some sort of metal detector. When he got there he kept searching for something but thing was he didn't know what he was looking for. He just let the heart lead the way. He kept walking around the carnival but his heart started to beat even faster. When he couldn't take it anymore he found the most popular guy in school Dak Zevon._

_Dak looked at him and smirked, "Hey your Kendall right?" Kendall looked shocked because the Alpha Dog of Minnesota High knew his name. Kendall shook his head yes which caused Dak to smile. "How do you know my name?" Kendall asked confusingly also a little insecure. "I know everyone's name I just choose to talk to people I like." Dak said assuredly. Then Logan Mitchell walked towards them. Dak looked and said, "Hey Logan what's up?" Logan looked at Dak shocked; he looked at Kendall and Dak back and forth. "Umm hi Dak." Logan replied cautiously. Dak was about to reply when James Diamond walked he was about to walk away when Dak screamed to James, "James! Wait!" James stopped and he looked at Dak with a scared face. Dak smirked, "James its ok I forgive you just don't look like you're going to crap you pants." "I'm so sorry Dak I didn't know you were here." James said afraid that Dak was going to hurt him in any way physically and or emotionally. Just then Carlos Garcia came in the picture and he couldn't stop looking at Dak. Well all of them were looking at Dak. "Hey do you guys want to hang out sometime?" Dak said with a cheerful voice. "Sure of course." The boys said to the Alpha male._

Just then the bus arrived at school and Kendall got off the bus. While he was walking he ran into his former friend Carlos Garcia. Carlos looked at Kendall for a second and he smiled "Hey Kendall I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" "I'm good and you?" Kendall said in a happy voice. Maybe he and his friends didn't grow apart like how he thought. "I'm good too and I also noticed you don't have your red and orange highlights anymore." Carlos replied with sincerity. Kendall nodded his head and Carlos replied trying to change the subject. "I heard the new English teacher is really hot." "Really? Well I'll have to go see." Kendall said assuredly.

As they walk into the school into the English classroom. Kendall shocked to see a newly transformed James walking in the doorway and also to see that geeky Jett Stetson was transformed also. By the crowd following behind them Kendall realized that they were the new Alpha Males of Minnesota High. James looked at Kendall shocked that he's back but changed to smile and he nodded his head hello. Kendall nods his head back to him as Logan Mitchell walks in the classroom looks at Kendall and shoots him a quick smile and sits in his seat. Then the teacher comes in the classroom saying, "Hello class I'm Ms. Taylor." Kendall looks up and sees the teacher and has a shocked face. Ms. Taylor looks at her new students and her eyes widen when she sees Kendall Knight and accidently says, "Holy Crap!" Which cause her students to look back at Kendall; Kendall changed his emotions and looked back to make it look less suspicious. "Sorry I just thought I saw something weird." Ms. Taylor said while the class nods understanding. Then Kendall cell-phone chimes and gets his cell-phone and he says to Ms. Taylor, "Sorry I'll put it on vibrate." Ms. Taylor nodded her head and continued what she was doing. Kendall checks his phone and it said **one new text message**. Kendall clicked **View Now **and he was shocked to what the text had said.

Kendall: Maybe she fools around with all her students, just ask your Dad –D

Kendall was shocked he didn't believe what he just read. He re read the text again, someone knew about what happened the day before but who?

**Later that day:**

With Carlos:

Carlos heard the whistle blow, signaling that swim practice was over. Coach Wainright came over to Carlos and said, "Carlos nice job today, love the effort." "Thanks Coach." Carlos smiled at the compliment. "Carlos don't call me Coach call me Kelly." Coach Wainright replied to the Latino. "Thank Kelly." Carlos said smiling. Kelly smiled and walked away.

Carlos went straight to his locker so he can wait for his girlfriend Stephanie from swim practice. He opened his locker and a paper fell out. Carlos was confused and he said to himself, "That's weird; I don't remember putting a note in my locker." Carlos opens the note and he is shocked to what it says.

Carlos, I see you found a new kissing partner! Aw I've been replaced! –D

Carlos turned completely pale. He went to another team member and asked, "Hey do you know who put this note in my locker?" The team member shook his head no and walked away. _**"Dak is back! Dak is back! I knew it!"**_, Carlos thought. Carlos got dressed and he left quickly to meet Stephanie.

**Later that night:**

With James:

James was on his phone talking to Jett about all of the things that have happened today. The doorbell rings and James screams, "Mom get the door it's ringing!" Then he kept on talking to Jett until he heard the door bell ring again he says to Jett on the phone, "Jett I'll call you back, someone is at the door and my mother won't answer it." James hangs up the phone and he answers the door. Two police men were at the door. James got nervous but he didn't show it. One of the police men breaks the silence, "We're looking for James Diamond." "I'm James Diamond, what do you want?" James said impatiently. "You're under arrest for stealing at the Hollister store at the mall." The second police officer answered. That's when James' mother comes and asked, "What's going on?" "Your son is under arrest for burglary." They take them to the police station.

James was waiting for the punishment for stealing at Hollister. His mother was talking to the police officer about it. James was about to text Jett what happened. But then his phone started to vibrate, it said **one new text message**. James pressed **view now** since it might be his last text message he reads. James face turned pale when he read the text.

James, maybe Amber might breakup with you because I hear that prison food makes you fat –D

James was shocked he didn't believe this! He looked around for someone who was watching him. He didn't see anyone smirking at him, he just saw police men walking around. Maybe James was going crazy, maybe he didn't get the message he checked his inbox to see prove himself that he didn't receive the message. But then he saw the message again knowing that someone else knows his secret.

With Logan:

Logan was excited he was getting ready for his dinner with Phillip's fiancee. He was in love with the bride-to be. But he didn't want anyone to know. But for being stupid, he accidently told his former best friend James that he was in love with her. But he abosolutly regretted it because he had a feeling that James already told Jett and he would be known as a hopeless lover. But he knew that James wouldn't do that because James learned his lessons with Dak. As he kept thinking about his mistake, the door-bell rang and Logan said to himself, "Logan time to see the woman you love but can never have." Logan sighed and walked out of his room.

He came down with his laptop and he walked up to Phillip and said to him, "Phillip, how are you?" "I'm good Logan and you?" Phillip said in a fake-excited voice. "I'm good, thanks for asking." Logan shot him a fake smile. Phillip rolled his eyes at Logan. "Camille how are you? You look very beautiful tonight." Logan complimented to his future sister-in law. Camille blushed and said to Logan, "Thankyou Logan you look handsome yourself." Logan blushed but as soon as he saw Phillip he returned back to his normal skin color. The room was silent till Phillip said, "Let's go in the dining room, I'm starving!" As Phillip walked to the dining room, Camille and Logan stood there silent. Camille walks up to Logan and she said, "Logan you don't have to flirt with me to get my attention, your good looks already won me over." Logan stood there in shock as Camille walked away. _**"Was Camille trying to flirt with me?"**_Logan thought. Just then Logan's laptop rings and Logan comes over to check out his new email. It was from an unknown sender.

Hey Logan do you know what do the words **affair **and **lover **mean? I'll tell you! Affair: An intense amorous relationship, usually of short duration. Lover: A person who helps someone cheat on someone else. So Logan if you kiss Camille, either you tell them or I will. –D

Logan was shocked who sent him this message. He looks out the living room window and sees someone who looks like Dak walk into Dak's old house. "Dak!" Logan said to himself quietly.

With Carlos and Kendall at Carlos' front porch:

Kendall had decided to see Carlos about the text message from "D", since Carlos sent him a text saying that Dak sent him a note. They been sitting in Carlos' front porch for half an hour in silence. Then Carlos broke the ice and said, "I got this note." "Was it from 'D'?" Kendall asked quietly and Carlos nodded his head yes. Carlos replied before being interupted, "It was-." "Personal?" Kendall asked interupting the latino. "Only something Dak would've known." Carlos said quietly. "I think Dak is playing with us." Kendall said in a low voice. "Kendall remember the weird dream we had about Dak?" Kendall said, "How could I forget? It was the night Dak went missing." They stayed quiet until Kendall stood up and said, "It's getting late, I should get home. Carlos it was nice hearing from you. I'm glad we're still in touch." Carlos smiled and replied, "Yeah I'm glad too, I'll see you later." Kendall waved and left Carlos' house.

**A/N What a shocking chapter the next one will sure be shocking than this chapter for our Manly Manipulators, Please Review and I'm so sorry again for taking to long to update.**


	4. Reunited and it dosn't feel good!

**A/N I'm dissappointed. I know a lot of people like my story that they have subscribed to it. But I'm upset because I don't get review for it**

With Logan:

Logan was in the dining room eating dinner with the family. He couldn't believe the email he got about Camille. But was weird was seeing a boy who looked like Dak walk into his old house. He knew that someone moved into that house. But he couldn't think straight. Logan's dad noticed and said to Logan, "Logan are you ok?" Logan shot up straight and said "Yeah I'm fine. I just need some air." Logan stood up from the table and left the house to take a walk. But later he will regret it.

With James:

James finally left the police station. He was at home talking to Jett about what happened. But he left out about the text message because in his heart he had a bad feeling about it. He was still talking to Jett when he heard the door opened. He walked towards and saw his mom coming in with one of the police officers that arrested him making out. James hides and the pair seemed to buy it and they head upstairs. James left the house for a walk knowing what this make out session was leading to. But who knew that he would regret this walk for good?

With Kendall:

Kendall was walking home after heading to Carlos' house. He had a feeling that Dak was back. Since Dak and him knew Kendall secret right? Kendall was walking until he heard a cracking a noise. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Kendall said slightly scared. But just then someone appeared it was Logan Mitchell.

Kendall was shocked. Logan was shocked also, he tried backing away from Kendall but Kendall stopped him. Logan said, "What are you doing here?" "I was on my way home. What are you doing here?" Kendall replied. "I was getting some air."

Just then James Diamond came he saw them and walked towards them and said, "Just like old times." Logan was shocked as well Kendall. Kendall still didn't get used to James being all transformed. He still remembered seeing the overweight kid with horrible bad hair. But now all he saw was a teenage guy that was skinny with great hair. But there was something that still hasn't changed about James. Was it his personality? Or was he still insecure? "James Diamond I haven't seen you in ages. I see that you changed your look you _really_ changed your look." Kendall said politely James just looked at him with a straight face. "I'm not the only one who changed Kendall. I can see you're not in your emo look like before, I like your look you have now it shows a more natural side of you." James replied honestly. Kendall wasn't sure if what James said was a compliment or something offensive. So Kendall just smiled and nodded.

As Logan was about to say something, Carlos Garcia ran and saw Kendall and then saw Logan and James, which caused Carlos to have a shocked looked. They all looked at each shocked and silenced. Till James' phone started to bleep, Kendall's phone started to chirp, Logan's phone started to vibrate, Carlos' phone started to beep. They opened their phone and it said **One New Text Message** and they all clicked **View Now**.

Kiss bye bye to your best friend –D.

The boys were confused by their message and Kendall spoke up, "Carlos and I aren't the only ones getting messages from 'D' are we?" Logan and James were shocked at what Kendall said. But what was weird was the message that they received. Just then they hear police sirens and the ambulance. "What's going on?" Carlos asked. "I don't know but it looks like they are going to Dak's old house." As soon as Carlos heard those words he ran straight to Roberto's house.

With Carlos:

Carlos ran and couldn't stop why were the police going to Roberto's house? Did they find Dak? Did Roberto go missing just like Dak did? Carlos ran and saw Roberto and screamed, "Roberto! What happened?" Roberto ran towards Carlos and said to him, "Carlos they found your friend! They found Dak!" Carlos was happy, "I knew he was back! I knew it!" Carlos said excitedly and he ran trying to get inside. Roberto ran towards Carlos and he screamed, "Carlos!" He paused for a second and he continued speaking quietly, "They found Dak's body." Carlos was shocked he now knew what the message meant. Was it Dak who sent the message or was it someone else? That's the question. Carlos started to tear up and Roberto hugged him as Carlos started to cry.

"Carlos!" Carlos looked up and he saw Kendall screaming at him. He let go of Roberto and he ran to Kendall, James, and Logan. They all looked at Carlos until James said, "Carlos what happened?" Carlos looked at James and hugged him and with tears he said, "He's gone guys! Dak's gone and he's never coming back! He's dead!" James looked shocked and then he broke in tears and said "Dak's dead?" Carlos nodded his head yes while crying. Kendall started to break in tears, while Logan hugged James and Carlos crying. Kendall joined in their group hug knowing that their friend was dead.

Carlos then said, "That's what the text meant! Say good bye to your best friend because he's dead!" Then police officers came towards them and said, "We know you guys were friends with the victim. We just wanted to say that this isn't a missing person investigation. It's a murder, I _will _find out what happened last summer." The boys just looked at him shocked as he walked away. "Do you think he knows about 'D'?" Kendall asked. "No why and how would they know?" James replied quickly to Kendall's question. Just as James finished speaking, the phones of the four boys started to chirp.

I'm still here bitches, and I know everything –D

"I'm still here bitches." Logan read the text message. "And I know everything…D" All four boys read the message and looked at each other shocked. Someone else knew the boys' secrets other than Dak, but who? That is also the question.

**A/N Please review or I'm done with this story. No review no story**


	5. Blind history

**Hey Guys sorry about the long update but I've been busy but I dedicated this chapter 2 Smarty Chick**

With the boys:

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were at Kendall's house since Dak's house was behind Kendall's house. They couldn't believe that their best friend Dak Zevon was dead, but even worse someone else knew their secrets. At first they thought that Dak was alive since the messages from "D" were about secrets that only Dak knew. But now it seemed that someone else knew also. Carlos was extremely upset out of the four boys. He was the first one to find out about Dak's death and he was the closest to Dak out of the others. Kendall was upset everything was finally starting to turn back to normal but now it seems that everything is the exact opposite. Logan was angry that someone knew his secret but he didn't show it. James was mad because James changed so drastically and Dak is never going to see his big change. All was silent until their phones started to beep again. Kendall spoke up, "What if it's 'D'?" "We never know if we check." Logan said quietly. James spoke up, "Yeah Logan is right." It was a text messages from Dak's mother.

Can you please come to Dak's funeral? Dak would've loved that. It's Saturday –Dak's mother

"I want to go to his funeral." James spoke up as soon as he finished reading the text message. "Yeah let's go to his funeral." Logan agreed with James. "I'm game. It's the last time we will see Dak forever and see him a year after he disappeared." Kendall said. They looked at Carlos who was quiet. It's weird that Carlos wasn't the first one to speak about Dak. He was Killer, he was the boy who would die for Dak and defend him. "Carlos?" Logan called the Latino boy but he didn't receive a response. Carlos just looked up at the boys and wept quietly. The three boys ran to Carlos and they hugged him and they cried again. Just as soon as they hugged Challen came into room quietly trying not to destroy the moment that she wanted.

**The Next Day:**

With Carlos:

Carlos was so upset about yesterday, this was not his week. First he comes and meets his new neighbor and they kiss but he's going out with Stephanie King. Then someone knows and leaves him to believe that Dak was back. Then he discovers that Dak is dead and that person who left him the notes knows his secrets, _secrets_ that only Dak knew. He was walking to school today, he didn't want to go but he just reunited with his friends and right now all he needed was friends and he knew that his friends needed each other. As he continued walking heard someone say, "Carlos! Wait up!" Carlos turns around and looks to see Roberto running straight towards him. Carlos shoots him a fake smile because he was so sad. Roberto catched up to Carlos and they started to walk again. Carlos was silent and Roberto spoke, "Carlos I'm really sorry about Dak." "It's ok you don't have to feel sorry." Carlos replied glumly. They stayed quiet again until Roberto spoke up again, "I wanted to ask you a question." "Ask away." Carlos replied gloomy. "I wanted to ask if I can sleepover your house. Since news reporters are swarming mine. So can I stay?" Roberto asked shyly. "Of course you can. It's no trouble." Carlos replied. Roberto and Carlos smiled and they continued to walk. They were walking until they saw a boy come out of a car that was blind, Carlos was shocked.

With Kendall:

Kendall was on the bus waiting for him to arrive to school. He was happy and upset at the same time. He was happy that he had his friends back but he was upset that Dak was dead. He looked down at his phone wondering if 'D' would write back to him. Kendall was a little paranoid about 'D'. The bus arrives to school to see Carlos walking with the new boy that lives in Dak's old house. 'What's the new guys name again?' Kendall thought then he remembered 'Roberto that's his name!' As he walked down from the bus and saw a blind boy coming out of a car Kendall turned completely pale. "What did I get myself into last year?" Kendall spoke to himself, as he walked to Carlos and Roberto.

With James:

James was walking with Jett they were talking about random stuff. James tried to convince himself that he didn't get the text messages from 'D' and that they still haven't found Dak. Until Jett spoke up, "James, I feel really bad about Dak. I know that when we looked horrible that you hated me." James felt really bad. Dak always made fun of Jett because of his looks; James made fun of Jett too. But who was James to judge of Jett if he also looked bad; James always wondered that if Jett was friends with Dak that he would've made fun of him too. James said quietly "I'm sorry Jett." "It's ok James what's done is done, the important thing is we're friends now and that's all that matters." Jett replied sympathetically. They kept walking until James saw a blind boy coming out of a car. James became afraid. Then he saw Kendall walking towards Carlos and that new Latino kid named Roberto who lives in Dak's house now. "Jett I got to go I'll see you later." Jett said, "Ok I'll see you later and James Dak will be missed." James looked at Jett with a smile as he waved then he ran towards Kendall, Carlos, and Roberto.

With Logan:

Logan was angry he was pure angry. Someone knew his secrets, his best friend was dead, and someone is stalking him! It was not Logan's week. He was in the car while Phillip was driving. Phillip was quiet; he was truly trying to be nice. 'I guess he isn't always a bitch.' Logan thought to himself. As they arrived to the High School Logan got his stuff and got out of the car. Phillip says to him, "Hey do you want me to pick you up later?" "No its ok I'm going to Kendall's house to discuss about the funeral." Logan turned around and walked. As he was walked he saw a blind boy coming out of a car. Logan immediately got scared. 'Oh my god he's back!' Logan thought to himself. As Logan scanned the school to find a hideaway he saw Kendall, Carlos, James, and Roberto. Logan ran straight towards them.

With Carlos and Roberto:

Carlos was shocked he saw someone that he would've never thought he would see in his life. "Are you ok?" Roberto asked noticing Carlos. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just scared of all the attention that I might get about Dak." Carlos said to him quickly. Just then Kendall came running towards them. "Hey guys. Carlos, Roberto how are you guys today?" Kendall asked politely but kind of nervous. "I'm good." Roberto replied. "I'm good just a little upset about last night." Carlos spoke softly. James ran towards them "Hi peoples!" James screamed as he saw them. "Hi James." The three boys said to James. Just then Logan arrived. "Hello guys." "Hi Logan." They all said to him. They were all quiet until Roberto said, "I got to go to my locker bye guys." They all waved as Roberto walked away. Kendall then spoke up, "Did anyone get anymore messages from 'D'?" Everyone shook their heads no. Just then the blind boy passed by the four boys while the boys stared at him shocked. Just as he left the boys phone's started vibrating.

If only he could see how guilty you look… -D

All of them were shocked it seemed that "D" wasn't kidding around and it looked like that "D" will make the lives of these guys a living hell.

**I have a deal I will accept 4 reviews and then I'll update more chapters so review**


	6. Forbidden Lovers

**Thx U 4 who reviewed my stories I really worked hard on dis story, I dedicate dis story 2 sum of my favorite authors who hav amazing stories. Big Time Bitch, Tawneejboyd14, Vickytunes, and Mandy124. Dese R da originals who inspired me 2 write fanfiction**

**Later that day:**

With the boys:

"How the hell does 'D' know what happened to him?" Logan asked quietly. "I don't know Logan I don't know." Kendall replied to the smart boy. "This 'D' person is really starting to piss me off!" James spoke angrily. "Guys this isn't right we didn't tell anyone about him, right?" Carlos asked hysterically. "I didn't say anything." Kendall replied to the Latino. "Neither did I." Logan also said. "Me either, why would I break Dak's promise?" James said to the guys. "You know I still regret listening to Dak at that moment." Logan said quietly while the guys stared at him in shock.

_"Come on guys we have to hurt him." Dak spoke angrily, while driving the car. "We don't have to do this Dak we could find another way to solve the problem." Kendall spoke to the Alpha Male. Dak shook his head and replied, "No Kendall we can't. He deserves to feel pain after what he did to us." Dak spoke darkly. "Dak he said it was an accident he didn't mean to do it." Logan said quietly while Carlos shook his head agreeing to what the smart boy said. "I don't care Logan! You just don't try to make fun of me in public! He deserves what I'm going to do." "Which is?" Kendall asked Dak. "Why can't you all be like James, sitting down quiet without asking me questions and not eating anything." Dak replied. "Dak he is eating cheez-itz!" Carlos snitched. "James hand Carlos the cheez-it!" Dak told the overweight boy. James gave his cheez-itz to Carlos without making a sound. "Good James. Now Carlos hand me the cheez-itz before you make get me madder and I'll do something I'll regret" Dak said angrily. Carlos hands Dak the Cheez-itz. Dak grabs them and throws them out the window. Just then they see Barnett O'Hara also known as Guitar Dude crossing the street. Dak smiled viciously and then he starts putting more force on the gas pedal which causes the car to go faster. "No Dak please don't do it! It's not right we can all get in trouble!" Kendall screamed. "Shut up Kendall he asked for it now he's going to get it." Dak screamed and kept going faster. _

_Barnett turned around and sees the car speeding towards him he screamed and tries to run away but it's too late the car hits him and the five guys listen to Barnett scream as he gets hit by the car. All five guys turnd pale as they heard Barnett fall off the car landing on the leaking acid from the car. Some of the acid lands on Barnett's eyes causing him to scream louder and then his head hit the street causing him to black out. The guys just looked back and they drove away for safety._

The guys then feel instantly bad at the memory that they shared. "We could've stopped him." James said. "All of this could've been avoided if we didn't get Dak to take the wheel." Kendall spoke. "But it isn't our fault." Carlos replied to Kendall. "Yes it is Carlos we could've reported it. We were witnesses of what happened." Logan said to Carlos. They all stood silent until Kendall said, "I have to go. Let's sit together at lunch today." They all agreed. Kendall left.

With Kendall:

Kendall felt dirty he liked his teacher a lot and that is not good. Kendall decided that he was going to talk to his teacher Jo Taylor to switch classes. Kendall arrives in front of the English classroom and knocked the door. "Come in." Ms. Taylor said from the other side. Kendall takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Oh Kendall it's you come in." Ms. Taylor said to Kendall as he walked in. "Jo err Ms. Taylor I would like to speak with you." Kendall said to his teacher. "Kendall I know what this is about." Jo said "Yeah Jo I can't do this you're my teacher and I'm your student. You can get in trouble if anybody found out." Kendall replied. "Kendall since two days ago when we met I fell in love with you." Jo said to the other blond. "I feel the same way but we can't." Kendall said tensely. "I understand Kendall." Jo said sadly. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "But Kendall please reconsider." Jo said to Kendall. "I will Jo." Kendall replied. Kendall looks at Jo for awhile then he leaves. Jo runs to Kendall and kisses him passionately. Kendall kisses back passionately until Jo pulls away and said, "Did you reconsider?" "Yeah and I say we sneak around." Kendall replied to his forbidden lover. They kiss and Kendall leaves the classroom with a smile on his face. But the smile left as soon as he felt his phone vibrate. Kendall reads the text message.

When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep –D

"'D' is a real jerk. And 'D' better keep his 'promise'!" Kendall said to himself as he walked away.

With Carlos:

Carlos was walking to homeroom. He wanted to talk to Roberto about the kiss. He wanted to talk to him about it but then the guys showed up and ruined it. _Especially _Barnett when he came back. 'But why would Barnett be back? Is he "D"?' Carlos thought to himself. Carlos thoughts were interrupted when he crashed into someone. Carlos quickly stands up and tries to help the person who was on the floor, but the person was Roberto. 'This is my chance to talk to him about the kiss.' Carlos thought to himself. "I'm so sorry Carlos I didn't see you there." Roberto said to the other Latino. "No Roberto it was my fault I wasn't looking." Carlos replied. But then Carlos couldn't stop talking he started to babble. But then Roberto interrupts Carlos with a passionate kiss. Carlos started to kiss back but then he pulled away. "No this isn't right I have a girlfriend and I'm not gay." Carlos said quietly. "It's ok but Carlos I like you a lot I know you're not gay. But I really like you." Roberto replied with sadness. "What the hell I like you a lot I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how much I wanted it." Carlos told the boy lustfully. That breaks the ice and they start making out again. "So does this mean were going out?" Roberto asked. "Yeah were going out. But it will be our secret until I'm ready." Carlos said happily. "What if someone finds out?" Roberto asked again. "No one is going to find out, no one will know." Carlos told Roberto. Roberto smiled and said, "Fine but I got to go." He kissed Carlos good bye and walked to homeroom. While Carlos stood there happy, but that happiness left when his phone vibrated. It was a picture message. Carlos opened it and he was shocked. It was the picture of him kissing Roberto just moments before. There was a message below the picture and what it said shocked him the most.

Carlos, you friends might not know but I might be the only one that knows…for now –D

With James:

James was walking to homeroom when he ran into Amber. "Hey baby, I missed you." Amber said to her boyfriend. "I missed you too." James replied. They walked to homeroom, when James stopped abruptly and said, "I want us to have sex." "James I'm ready but I made a pledge to the virginity club." Amber said quietly. "But I want you to be my first!" James exclaimed quietly. "I'm sorry James but I can't. I have to go bye James." Amber said as she left. James stood there quiet when his phone started to vibrate. It was a picture message and James opened it. It was pictures of Carlos kissing Roberto. James was shocked. Underneath the picture was a message.

Now I KNOW two secrets. James got dissed…and Carlos got KISSED! –D

"Carlos is gay?" James asked himself quietly. "What is going on with the world right now?" He asked himself again.

With Logan:

Logan was walking down the stairs to homeroom while he was thinking on texting Camille. "Should I text her? Or should I not text her?" He said to himself. He heard a snicker but the hallways were empty. He was getting nervous, "Hello? Who's there? 'D' if that's you; you're a real jerk whoever you are!" Then Logan felt his phone vibrate, "Of course! Why can't you show up and say what you have to say?" Logan screamed.

Do it right. I'll be watching. Just like Tom Sawyer –D

**A/N Dat's da chapter 4 2day plz I need 5 review 4 I can update dis story nd tell ur friends day might enjoy it**

**Thx 4 reading dis chapter of Manly Manipulators**

**Sir RCCS**


	7. Connected with happiness or trouble?

**I'm back and thx U 4 all da reviews plz tell ur friends now on with dis story.**

**Later that day:**

With the boys at lunch:

"So, we haven't talked in a year all of us. What I mean is that we grew apart because we lost Dak." Logan said to the boys. While the boys sat there in silent "Do you think we could've been friends without meeting Dak?" James asked. "Probably not, well not with me." Kendall said quietly. "What do you mean Kendall?" Carlos asked not getting what the blond had said. Kendall took a deep breath and said, "Before I met Dak I was a loner. I didn't have any friends just my family. That's why when you guys met me I was all emo and had different color highlights on my hair." "So you never had any friends until you met us?" James asked Kendall. Kendall nodded his head yes and replied. "I was always the anti-social type of person until I became friends with you guys." "Well before I was friends with you guys all I cared was about swimming. I cared about swimming because it was the only thing I had in common with my family other than our heritage." Carlos spoke. "Well before I was friends with you guys all I cared about was food. But I started to care about my food, but it got too late when I started thinking about my looks. I was overweight and I had low self-esteem." James said quietly. Logan stood quiet while everyone spoke. When it was Logan's turn he just stayed quiet. "Logan? Are you ok buddy?" Carlos asked the pale boy. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I was remembering about all the things we did with Dak. The good and the bad moments, the secrets that we shared with him, the promises he made us. I still remember the last words he said about friendship 'Friends share secrets that's what keeps us close.'" "Yeah I remember that. It was the sleepover and Dak gave me a bottle of alcohol. I drank it so fast. Then he told me to slow down. Then Logan I remembered you words 'Kendall drink too much and you'll tell us all your secrets.'" Kendall also said. "Yeah then James and I started to laugh while Dak just looked at us with a dead-face." Carlos spoke quietly. "Guys look we are finally talking about Dak. We are finally having some closure." Kendall spoke up. The guys smiled at each other.

Just then Barnett O'Hara comes in the lunchroom and everyone in the room becomes dead silent. Kendall then spoke up to his friends and said, "If we talked about Dak without being scared we can do it to Barnett." The boys agreed just then they get a message from "D".

It won't be that easy, bitches –D

The guys were shocked except Kendall, Kendall walked over to Barnett then he spoke up, "Barnett do you want to have lunch with my friends and I?" Barnett felt Kendall's face and he smiled then he replied, "Yes Kendall I would love to." Kendall helps Barnett to the table. They both sit down. "Hey Barnett, how are you?" Logan asked politely. "I'm good thank you for asking." Barnett replied to the smart boy. It seemed like things were going great for Logan and Kendall but James and Carlos are silent. "Where are James and Carlos? Are you guys still friends with each other?" Barnett asked. "Yeah we are still friends with James and Carlos." Kendall answered to the blind boy. "If you guys are still friends with them then how come they are not here?" Barnett asked again. "Hey guys sorry we're late." James said. The boys with sight looked at James with a surprised look. "Yeah I forgot to get something from the science class." Carlos said. Kendall and Logan also looked at Carlos surprised. "It's ok the important thing is you guys are here now." Barnett said. "So Barnett can I ask you a question?" James asked. "Go right ahead." Barnett replied. James took a deep breath and then asked, "How did you get into the accident?" "I was walking home from the party just after all you guys left the party with Dak. I felt really bad because I don't know why I said all those things to him. Well as soon as you guys left so did I. I was walking home and karma got me back. I was walking then I see this car coming towards me at first I thought it was going to stop since I was crossing the street. But then it started going faster, I tried running but that made the driver go even faster so right when I was about to make it the car was inches from hitting me, I screamed as it hit me from the pain, but I kept rolling until from the bottom, it looked like there was some acid leak because I kept rolling and some of the acid landed on my eyes, which caused me to scream even louder, then I hit my head as I land on the street causing me to black out. Then when I wake up in the hospital bed, I couldn't see anymore because of the acid." Barnett said quietly. They all stood silent "Wow I'm really sorry about that Barnett." Carlos said quietly. "It's ok Carlos, because my eyes are temporarily blind, I got operated next week and then I get my vision back." Just then Barnett's alarm rings. "I got to go guys I have an eye appointment." Barnett replied. "Ok bye Barnett." They guys said in unison.

**Later that night:**

With Carlos:

That night Carlos was nervous his secret boyfriend Roberto was sleeping over his house. He felt bad because he was cheating on his girlfriend Stephanie. How would take Stephanie take it? Would "D" tell Stephanie? Carlos thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door being knocked he said, "Come in the doors opened." Then the door opens to reveal Roberto. "Hi Carlos how are you?" Roberto asked. "I'm good because you're here." Carlos replied. After hearing those words Roberto started to blush. "Carlos I wanted to talk to you." Roberto spoke. "Yes babe?" Carlos asked. "I don't want us to go out." Roberto replied. "But why I want us to be together." Carlos said heart-broken. "I know but Carlos your cheating on Stephanie and that's not right. I think we should wait." Roberto said sincerely. "Your right Roberto will wait."Carlos replied. "Thank you Carlos." Roberto said. "No problem let's go to bed." Carlos said getting ready for bed.

As they were sleeping Roberto had his arms wrapped around Carlos' waist. Carlos was wide awake while Roberto was in a deep sleep. Carlos heard his phone vibrate. He tried to get Roberto's arm off of his waist without waking him up. Carlos gets up from his bed and checks his phone it said **One New Text Message**. Carlos pressed** View Now**. The message opened it was from "D".

Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me, xo… –D

"Oh my god, why me?" Carlos asked himself quietly. Carlos went back to bed but he couldn't fall asleep.

**The Next Day:**

With Logan:

Logan woke up in a good mood, after the lunch he had with his best friends and connecting with Barnett, and he didn't get anymore messages from "D". Logan walked downstairs to the kitchen. Just then Camille came in the kitchen. "Good morning Camille." Logan said. "Good morning Logan. How are you today?" Camille replied. "I'm good, Camille I need to tell you something important." Logan said seriously. "Is everything all right?" Camille asked. "Yeah everything is fine, I just want to say that I like you a lot Camille and I can't stop thinking about you." Logan said quietly. "Logan I like you a lot too." Camille replied. That's all it took for Logan, he swept Camille and kissed her passionately, while Camille kissed him back. Camille pulled away and smiled at Logan and she walked away. Logan stood there happy. When his phone lets out a chime, it was a video message. It showed the video of Camille and Logan kissing just moments before. There was a message below

I warned you Logan, I told you I was watching like Tom Sawyer, now I'm snitching –D

"'D' is not going to snitch on me! 'D' doesn't have the guts." Logan said to himself confidently. Just then Logan heard someone scream. "Logan I'm going to kill you." Phillip screamed. Logan's phone vibrated it was a text.

Hey Logan it does seem like I have the guts so don't mess with me –D

"I hate my life!" Logan said to himself.

**A/N This is the chapter 4 2day plz all I need is 4 reviews or more to update**

**Thx U 4 reading **

**Sir RCCS**


	8. A scary invite with a twisted funeral

**I'm back sorry for the long wait I finally wrote this on my sister's laptop which she's letting me use. So I giver around of applause**

With Carlos:

Carlos woke up from the long night, he had endured. He was eating breakfast when his mom came to him and asked, "Carlos did you sleep well?" "Yeah Mom I slept fine." Carlos replied. Just then Roberto walked downstairs into the kitchen and walked towards Mrs. Garcia and he said, "Thank you Mrs. Garcia for letting me stay and for your hospitality. "No problem Roberto and you can call me Sylvia." Sylvia replied. Roberto sat down next to Carlos and they started to talk until it was time for them to leave. Both boys said good bye to Mrs. Garcia and walked to school.

With James:

James was still disappointed of what happened with Amber, but what freaked him out is the message that "D" sent him of Carlos kissing the new kid. But what freaked him out was that "D" knew everything that happened around him and the guys at the exact moment that it happens. James was in the kitchen eating breakfast while Jett was keeping him company. "So James can you believe it?" Jett asked happily. "No Jett, what are you talking about?" James asked. "JAMES, HOW CAN YOU FORGET THAT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?" Jett asked angrily. "Oh my god Jett I'm sorry, I completely forgot." James replied apologetically. "Ever since your old friends came back you forgot about our friendship!" Jett snapped. "Jett come on be reasonable, ever since I found about Dak's death me and my old friends became close again. I'm sorry that we haven't spent time together like before. But my friends and I have been through a lot, we're still going through stuff that we still have to face together." James replied tensely. "James, I'm sorry you're right I was being a jerk, your right you and your friends have been through a lot. I've been selfish lately." Jett said sadly. "I forgive you Jett." James replied and the two boys hug. "But if you lie to me, or your friends get in between our friendship, I won't talk to you again. Jett said seriously. James just smiled and two friends left to school.

With Kendall:

Kendall was in Jo's office, waiting for his teacher/lover. Jo came in and pecked Kendall on the lips. "Hi honey, how are you?" Jo asked. "I'm good I was wondering that we can spend some time at your place tonight." Kendall replied. "Ok sounds like a plan." Jo replied with a smile. "I got to go I'm going to wait for my friends outside." Kendall said as he kissed Jo and he left. As Kendall he left and felt his phone vibrate and he read the message that "D" had sent him

Lucky you, Kendall! Other boys have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher… –D

Kendall just shrugged and left to go outside.

With Logan:

"Logan, why would you kiss her?" Logan's father yelled at him. "I love Camille." "Camille is your brother's fiancée." Logan's mom yelled. "Actually, Phillip paid me to be his fiancée." Camille replied "What did you say Camille?" Logan's father asked. "Phillip paid me to be his girlfriend because he was embarrassed."Camille replied. "Camille shut up!" Phillip yelled. "I can't Phillip because the truth will set me free." Camille yelled back. "Logan go to school. Your mother and I need to speak with your brother and Camille." Logan's father spoke. Logan listened and left to school.

With the boys:

"Jett was having a meltdown." James said to the boys. The boys were telling each other their morning adventure. When Jett came walking towards the boys and boy he did not look happy. "Jett what's wrong?" James asked. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You never changed James Diamond you were just toying me around." Jett spoke angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about Jett. I would never lie to you." James replied. "Oh really you were talking about me." Jett spat. "No Jett I was talking about this morning." James replied honestly "Don't lie to me James! You know what your disinvited to my party!" Jett spat. "Jett calm down he was telling us about this morning what happened." Kendall replied. "I'm not talking about that, sent me a voicemail of James talking about me!" Jett spoke. "I was not talking about you." James replied. "Then how come it said 'Jett was having a meltdown' and it was you who said that." Jett replied tensely. "Jett it was about this morning." James spoke quietly. "Save it James! Your friends can go to my party but you can't!" Jett screamed and he left. "I'm not going to his party." Kendall replied. "Yeah me either, Jett and I don't even talk." Logan said. "Yeah I agree with Logan." Carlos replied. Just then the boys' phones start to ring.

Jett's birthday party is a scavenger hunt. And I'm the prize. Come find me bitches. –D

"We need to go to Jett's party!" James said. "But you're disinvited to the party." Logan replied. "So I'll sneak around the party, duh!" James spoke again. "But we don't even like Jett." Kendall said to the tan brunette. "We need to find out whose 'D'!" Carlos suddenly spoke. "Fine I'll go if Kendall goes." Logan replied. "Fine I'll go." "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at Dak's funeral." James spoke. The boys said good bye and they went their separate ways.

**The Next Day:**

With Kendall:

Kendall was waiting outside for his friends at the funeral home. He was nervous he missed his best friend. Sadly his best friend was a type of person who you love to hate and a person you hate to love. But more sadly he was just noticing that now.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were sitting in the same row in front of the casket of their beloved best friend but right now they didn't know what feelings they had. Were they supposed to feel sad that their best friend was dead? Were they supposed to feel happy that he's gone? Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw a person they least expected to come back. Erin Sanders was back but why? That's when Kendall's phone started to vibrate. "Check your phone." Carlos said to Kendall. Kendall opened the message. The boys looked at Kendall's phone which caused them to gasp and turn pale. It was a picture message of the night Dak went missing with his back turned with a shadow behind him. Underneath the picture was a message.

Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? –D

"Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned?" Kendall read the message quietly. "Can Erin be Dak's killer?" James asked. "Why would Erin kill Dak? What did Dak ever do to her?" Carlos replied to James. "Carlos, Erin could be Dak's killer. Why would she come here if she in Dak didn't talk at all?" "Moral support Logan, most of town is here for Dak." Kendall replied. The boys look back and they could've sworn to see Erin give them an evil smirk.

**A/N that's it for this chapter please review and sorry again for taking so long**


	9. Killer Party

**this chapter is gonna be shocking twist. The people who read the books or see the show will understand me when they read this chapter**

**At the funeral:**

With the boys:

"Dak Zevon was nice boy." A mourner was talking about Dak. "Yeah Dak was a _real_ nice guy. After he used our secrets against us, after he ran over Barnett O'Hara, and all the secrets he hadn't told us. Oh yeah Dak was _nice _guy all right." James whispered "James, we know that Dak was a real jerk, but he was still our best friend." Carlos replied quietly. "Sorry Carlos, but I love Dak like a brother but now I'm starting to think that Dak was a bad person." Kendall said quietly to the Latino. "Logan what about you, do you agree?" Carlos asked hopefully. "Carlos I agree with the guys the more that we dealt with 'D' kind of helped open my eyes on my view towards Dak. I still love him but he wasn't the type of person we should've befriended." Logan said quietly. Carlos looked down sadly. "We're sorry Carlos." Kendall spoke. "At least we have each other, right guys?" Carlos asked quietly. "Of course buddy we love you. Like a brother nothing more." James said. The boys looked at James weirdly, James just shrugged in response. Carlos wondered what James meant. 'I hope James doesn't know about Dak and me or Roberto and me.' He thought

As soon as the funeral was over the guys were outside the church. Kendall and Logan were talking out their differences. Carlos walked towards James who was standing next to the steps next to the entrance. "James I need to talk to you." Carlos spoke to the pretty boy. "I know Carlos about everything, everything between you and Roberto." James replied quietly. "How did you find out?" The Latino asked to the pretty boy. "'D' sent me a picture of you and Roberto making out." James answered quietly. "That jerk, no one was supposed to know about that." Carlos exclaimed quietly. "Well I know Carlos. Are you gay?" James asked. "James I don't know. I'm just so confused." Carlos replied tearing up. James hugged Carlos. "Carlos its ok I will keep your secret." Carlos said in tears, "T-thank yoo-u Ja-aames." "No problem Carlos. Now let's get Kendall and Logan. Let's go to the party." James said. Carlos smiled and left with the pretty boy.

**At the Party:**

With Kendall, Logan, and Carlos:

Kendall, Logan, Carlos arrived at the party. "Kendall, Logan, Carlos! I'm so glad you made it to my party." Jett said. "No problem Jett." Kendall replied nicely. The boys walked off to look for "D". "I wonder where he is." Logan said. "Yeah me too." Kendall replied. Just then Carlos phone rang. It was a text message. Carlos opened the message.

You're in the dark as Barnett. Looking for me in all the wrong places. –D

"He's not in here guys." Kendall said. "Now what do?" Carlos asked. "What if we split up?" Logan suggested. "What if we not Logan? We can get hurt." Kendall replied to the smart boy. "Kendall, we have no choice." Logan answered. "Yeah Kendall we split up we have our phones and we can forward all the messages that 'D' sends us." Carlos said to the blond. Kendall shrugged and said, "Fine we will split up." Logan and Carlos cheered and went their separate ways.

Kendall was searching for any clues that could help. His phone started to beep indicating he had a text. 'I have to be careful if "D" sent me the text because it could be a trap' Kendall thought to himself. He read the message to himself.

I know you're at Jett's party. I'm in my car in the parking lot waiting for you for some quick alone time –Jo Taylor

Kendall smiled and head to the parking lot and went to Jo's car. He opened the door and he pecked Jo's lips. Jo smiled and Kendall spoke, "Let's go somewhere private." "Sure but where?" Jo asked. "Well Jett's house is in front of the forest. Let's head there." Kendall replied. "Ok lead the way." Jo said. Jo started the car and drove off.

With James:

James was hiding behind the trees of Jett's house. He was lucky that Jett lived right next to the forest. He had a black sweatshirt to hide; he also was wearing binoculars looking around for an unknown enemy, the enemy that might possibly ruin him for good. James was worried; he had butterflies in his stomach. 'Should I stay or should I go?' James thought. James got off from where he left. As he was leaving he saw a black car, he tip-toed towards the car. As James got closer he saw two blonds kissing passionately. James was confused but the confusion turned into a shocking twist. What he saw was Kendall making out with Ms. Taylor. "Oh my god." James said to himself and he started to run. Just at the moment Kendall looked up with wide eyes as he saw black figure run away. Kendall pulled away and said, "I have to go my friends might get worried." He opened the door and left. Jo just looked dumbfounded. Kendall ran and he saw the black hooded figure arrive at the party and take off the hoodie. Kendall was shocked at who was 'D'. Kendall was hiding behind a tree and sent the rest of the guys a text.

With Logan:

Logan was looking for "D" when his phone rang. He opened the text.

I know who "D" is meet me at the front of the forest –Kendall Knight

Logan was shocked and happy. He ran to the front of the forest. On his way he found Carlos. "Logan I got Kendall's text come on!" Carlos said. When they get to the front James was already waiting. "Where's Kendall?" James asked. "We split up to look for 'D'." Logan answered. "Why would do that Kendall could get hurt!" James exclaimed. "James calm down Kendall found out whose 'D'! He's not hurt!" Carlos exclaimed also. Their phones vibrate it was a text.

Who knew that the smartest in this group can be the dumbest and the dumbest be the smartest in this situation? I guess it was just me! –D

Just then Kendall arrived he stopped in the middle of the street. "Guys I know whose 'D'!" Kendall said. "Who is it?" James asked. "It's-" Kendall said before he was interrupted by a scream. "KENDALL WATCH OUT!" Logan screamed. Kendall looked confusingly at Logan then turned around to see a car driving towards him. Just then the car hits Kendall and Kendall started to scream. Kendall didn't feel any pain till he was in the air. He didn't notice he was in the air until he felt himself land on the ground. He didn't notice he was on the ground until he felt his head hit the asphalt and black-out. The guys just stared in shocked until the car drove away. They ran towards Kendall, Logan screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Carlos started to scream, "SOMEONE CALL 911!" James started to cry and said, "I'm going to call 911!" Just as he pulled out his phone it starts to beep indicating that he got a text.

He knew too much –D

"He knew too much 'D'!" James said shocked. While Carlos and Logan just looked at him with a shocked and scared face.

**I warned you please review. I also want to dedicate this chapter to readers of mine. I dedicate this to users MyHeroRaven and pyro pariah**


	10. Lying is a unknown disease in the ER

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter of Manly Manipulators. I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I begged my sister for her laptop so I dedicate it to her**

With the boys:

"He knew too much 'D'!" James read the message out loud shocked. "He killed Kendall! That bastard killed Kendall!" Carlos cried on his body. "Someone call 911!" Logan screamed while trying to check for Kendall's pulse. Logan wanted to be a doctor and he was trying to remain calm. But how can he calm down if he just saw one of his closest friends get run over by a car? "No Carlos he's ok he has a pulse a weak pulse but he still alive, I hope." Loan said to the Latino. Just then Jett comes running. "Oh my god! What happened to Kendall?" Jett screamed. He pulled out his cell-phone and called 911. Just then the ambulance arrived and the boys head to the hospital.

**At the hospital:**

With James, Carlos, and Logan:

The three friends were in the waiting room talking on their phones talking about the Kendall situation. Just then Logan said, "I'm going to head to the bathroom." "Ok we'll wait right here." James replied. Logan walked to the kitchen as he saw Phillip. Phillip looked at Logan sadly for a moment then he asked, "What happened Logan?" "K-Kendall got ran over!" Logan said as he burst into tears. Phillip opened his arm and pulled Logan into a hug as Logan cried on his shoulder. "Did you see what happened?" Phillip asked. "I was there when it happened. I was in _front_ of Kendall when he got ran over. _I _saw when the car was coming. _I _warned Kendall the car was coming!" Logan cried. "Did it stop?" Phillip asked "No it didn't!" Logan answered. They hugged for a moment. "Phillip why are you here?" Logan asked. "The hospital called telling me about the accident. Mom and Dad don't know because they weren't home when they called." Phillip replied. "I'm going to stay here." Logan said. Phillip nodded, "Logan I give you permission to date Camille." Logan looked at Phillip and left.

Logan walked back to the waiting room. "You know this is all my fault." Logan said to the guys. "No it's not Logan I should've never yelled at you." James said sincerely. "You know at the funeral, Kendall and I were talking." Logan said quietly. "About?" James asked. "Kendall told me that he was happy that Dak befriended him because he was telling the truth about our secrets." "What does he mean Logan?" James asked. "At the sleepover Dak said that 'friends share secrets that's what keeps us close' right?" Logan asked. "Yeah I remember." James said "Well it's true because we have this 'D' secret and it has kept us close." Carlos just started to burst in tears. "Carlos don't cry Kendall is going be ok." Logan said to him. "It's not that Logan. It's we have been through so much." "Oh Carlos don't worry its ok." James said to the Latino. "I already lost a best friend I don't want to lose another one." Carlos cried. Hearing those words Logan and James started to cry and hug each other. "Carlos we will never leave you." James said. Just then their phones started to ring.

You cry for cuts and stitches not for bastards and bitches –D

That message just fumed Carlos he got instantly red. "You know what that's why you killed him. That's why you ran over my best friend! You made my life a living hell I hate you!" Carlos screamed, which startled everyone. "Carlos calm down." James said quietly. "No James he ruined everything. I hate that bitch!" Carlos snapped. "Carlos he's just trying to anger you." Logan also said quietly. "Well mission accomplished" Carlos said sarcastically. Just then a nurse comes walking towards them and she said, "Can you please calm down they are patients sleeping." The nurse said. Carlos just fell on the floor and sobbed. Carlos' phone started to ring.

Carlos, I may be a bitch but I'm no murderer. –D

Carlos read the message and calm down. '"D" is going to get it when I found out it is.' Carlos thought to himself. "Buddy you have to calm down." Logan said to him sincerely. Just then a doctor came and said, "Kendall? Kendall Knight?" Logan, Carlos, and James ran towards the doctor. "You're here for Kendall Knight right?" Doctor asked. "Yes can you tell us about our friend?" Logan asked. The doctor nodded and said, "He's awake. You can see him but there might be a shock." The boys ran as soon as he said you can see him. The boys ran and saw Kendall's parents crying and saw Kendall's little sister Katie crying too. They saw Kendall saw he was awake. "Kendall your alive!" Carlos said happily running towards the blond. "Kendall? Who's Kendall? Who are you people and why are you in my room?" Kendall asked confusedly. That boys' mouth dropped at when Kendall asked. As on cue Kendall's parents and Katie cried harder. Carlos fell on the floor and broke down once again. Logan and James just looked at Kendall shocked with tears in their eyes. "Why is everyone crying at what I said?" Kendall said calmly. "Hey I have one question where's Dak?" Everyone stopped crying and looked at Kendall. "What did you say?" Carlos asked. "I asked where Dak is. My best _friend_ Dak Zevon." Kendall replied. "We'll tell you about Dak." Logan said. "Ok Miss can you please leave so they can tell me about Dak?" Kendall asked "We're your parents and sure we'll leave and give you some space and let your friends help you with your memory." Challen said and she left the room with Kenneth and Katie following her. Logan waits a couple second and closes the door. "So you don't remember us?" James asked. "I remember you guys." Kendall replied. They all looked Kendall shocked. "If you remember then what are our names?" Carlos asked. "Oh my god Carlos I remember! I know why I'm here because 'D' ran over me!" Kendall answered annoyed! The boys' jaws dropped again. "Kendall if you remembered then why did you act like you have memory loss?" Logan asked. "I did it because if 'D' knew that I remembered who he is then he would do anything to stop me from not knowing. I'm doing it to keep us safe." Kendall replied. Logan just looked down "Please you can't tell anyone that I'm faking everything." Kendall spoke. "We won't tell anyone Kendall. Right guys?" Carlos asked he looked at the James and Logan. The boys nodded their heads. "Tell us how you found out who 'D' is?" James said. "Well I was in a car. I saw 'D' looking through the window. He noticed that he saw me and ran away. I got out of the car and followed him." Kendall replied. "Wait whose car were you in?" Carlos asked. "I was in Ms. Taylor's car...because we're together." Kendall replied. James backed away and said, "You didn't see 'D' you saw me. I was the one who saw you in the car. I ran." James said quietly. "James I know I saw you run. I ran out of the car to follow you that's when I saw him run out and I followed him instead and saw 'D' take out his black hoodie." Kendall said. "Wow I'm happy for you Kendall about Ms. Taylor no matter how weird it is." Logan said. "Yeah me too." Carlos said quietly. "I'm happy also." James answered. They stayed silent for a couple of moments. "Ok Kendall you said that 'D' was a boy because you said he." James said. "James if I tell you who 'D' is it'll hurt you." Kendall said to the pretty boy. "I don't care Kendall tell me who's the bitch that knows our effing secrets. The bastard who almost killed you by trying hard to keep his dirty little secret." James said angrily. "James calm down. Kendall tell us whose 'D'!" Logan said. "Yeah Kendall I want to know who it is." Carlos spoke. Kendall took a deep breath and said, "Jett Stetson is 'D'."

**Didn't see that one did you? I need some suggestions becuz I'm running out of ideas so plz review and suggest**


	11. Guilty as charged in a hosptial

**Hi Guys I'm back I figured that I will be posting this story on Fridays. Nd I was wondering if I should write a new story. While I write this one. Review what your answers I also got a beta reader Pyro Pariah!**

"What, Jett can't be 'D'!" James exclaimed. "James he's 'D', this is why I didn't want to tell you." Kendall said quietly. "How can he be 'D' if he was nice to you guys?" James snapped. "James it could've been a trap." Logan answered quietly. "Shut up Logan this has nothing to do with you!" James screamed. "Yes it does James! I'm sick of you being a bitch, ever since you became transformed, you only thought about yourself!" Logan screamed. Everyone looked at Logan shocked. Logan never yelled at anyone. He argued but he never yelled. "Logan calm down. I know you're mad but just calm down." Carlos said to the genius. "No Carlos someone has to put him in his place." Logan said to the Latino. "What happened to the quiet lovable James? Did he disappear when Dak disappeared? Or did Dak possess your body, because you're an exact clone of Dak Zevon?" Logan said venomously. James looked at Logan shocked with tears in his eyes. "If you think that then why am I here?" James said quietly. Everyone was quiet. "That's what I thought." James said sadly and left crying. "I'm going to go. Carlos are you coming?" Logan announced. Carlos nodded and waved good bye to Carlos and left with Logan. 'I know what I saw.' Kendall thought to himself.

**A few weeks later:**

With Carlos and Logan:

It's been a few weeks since the party. James has been avoiding the boys' since the argument at the hospital. Kendall still in the hospital recovering from 'D' running him over or as he says it "Jett" ran him over. Throughout those weeks Carlos and Logan have been hanging out and they have gotten pretty close. They haven't gotten messages from "D" or "Jett" since that night. They were having a sleepover at Logan's house. This time they wanted to have it inside because they were scared of the farm. Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch watching a movie silently. "Do you think Jett is 'D'?" Logan asked the Latino. "No I doubt it because he has been nice to us." Carlos replied. "True, but what if he did it to get rid of suspicion?" Logan asked. "Logan I honestly don't know who to trust anymore." Carlos said quietly. "Me too Carlos me too." Logan replied. They stayed silent until Logan's phone started to beep.

Miss me bitches? Stop digging around for answers or I'll have to erase your memories too –D P.S if you think I'm Jett you're so stupid because I'm someone you'll least expect.

"Carlos 'D' isn't Jett it's someone else." Logan said to the Latino. "That means?" Carlos questioned. "'D' planned this!" Logan cried. "We have to warn to Kendall!" Carlos said.

With Kendall:

Kendall was in his hospital bed bored. After finding out that Jett ran over him for being "D" he's been mad. No not mad he was furious he hated Jett, but Jett was sneaky the way he was so nice to the boys to get rid of his trail. All of this hatred was making him sleepy or the pain killers. Kendall drifted off to sleep.

Kendall opened his eyes. He was in the sleepover. Was this a dream or was this actually happening? "Drink up!" a voice said. Kendall's eyes went wide, he recognized that voice! "Dak please don't go something bad is going to happen to you." Kendall screamed. The boys looked at Kendall crazily. "Kendall I'm fine. Now let's go to bed." Dak said. "No Dak please don't make us go to bed because if we do, later we are going to wake up and you'll be gone!" Kendall begged. "Kendall I'm ok." Dak said quietly. Kendall closed his eyes and then opened them again only to see the hospital room again. "Did you miss me?" a voice said. "Dak, is that you?" "Yes Kendall it's me." Dak replied. "What happened to you?" Kendall asked. "Take this from me telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time will lead you to where I am. But I can say is all four of you guys know more than you think. All of you combine." Dak said. "You know you should try harder on finding 'D' because you'll end up in here again." Dak smirked. Kendall took a deep breath and said, "Dak you were the best friend I ever had and that mean a lot to me, you meant a lot to me but you were also the worst enemy I ever had. I can't believe it took me this long to realize that." "Well look at you, all independent and in touch with your feelings, bet you're pretty impressed with yourself aren't you?" Dak smirked. "Yeah." Kendall answered "I'm proud of you Kendall." Dak said. "I don't care." Kendall snapped. "Of course you don't, today." Dak said "I don't need you anymore." Kendall argued "Well you need _someone_. Low self esteem leads to depression." Dak smirked. "I have other friends, _real_ friends." Kendall replied with strength. "You have what gave you. You think your three _friends _will be friends with you forever don't you? Newsflash you're already losing them. They're going to move on Kendall and you're not. You'll know who you'll end up with? Me! I always will be with you. I'm the only one who can make you happy. The only one will tell you the truth. I'm the only one you can _count on_." Dak said venomously "Then I rather be alone." Kendall replied. "You won't last a week" Dak smirked "At least I'll be _alive_." Kendall spoke. Dak smirked disappeared when he heard those words. "You can't reach into my life unless I let you. You're gone! But I'm so over missing you." Kendall continued. Dak looked at Kendall sadly and said, "Got to go." He walked away.

Then Kendall just closed his eyes and remembered something. But his thoughts were interrupted when James, Carlos and Logan busted through the door. "Jett is not 'D'!" The three boys screamed in unison. "What?" Kendall asked. Logan pulled out his phone and gave it to Kendall. Kendall grabbed the phone and looked it was a video of Jett being tortured. Below was a message.

Thank Kendall for the idea –D

"Oh my god but I saw him!" Kendall argued. James passed his phone and gave it to Kendall. It was text and it said.

James, have you seen Jett? He's missing! – Jett's mother.

"Oh my god this is all my fault." Kendall answered. Just then Kendall's phone started to vibrate. It was a picture message and it showed Jett dead! Below the picture was a message it said.

Thank for getting Jett out of my way –D

"I killed an innocent person" Kendall sobbed and started to cry. While the guys looked at the picture shocked.

**I bet you guys didn't see this one coming did you? Who enjoyed the little Dak and Kendall arguement. I used the dialouge from the show because it seemed right with Dak saying thiose things to Kendall. Review your opinions!**


	12. Learn your friends' smart it helps a lot

**I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I had some important commitments to do. Also please check out my new story Teenager in the mirror it's a Logan-centric now on with the story**

**Moments before:**

With James:

James was in front of the mirror he was checking if he was gaining any more weight. Ever since that argument with the guys, James has been eating a lot of food. Normally he cared about what he ate but this time didn't care. But then he started to gain more pounds of fat. 'I'm getting fat this isn't good. I'm starting to turn back to the ugly boy I was before.' James thought to himself. "James, dinner!" Brooke Diamond called. "I'm not hungry mom." James said from his room. "Are you sure James? I made your favorite Chicken stir-fry." Brooke replied. 'I'll eat the chicken stir-fry then I'll throw it up.' James thought to himself.

After James was done eating he went straight towards the bathroom. He closed the door and sat in front of the toilet. "Here goes nothing. I have to get rid of all my problems." James said to himself quietly. James stuck a finger into his mouth deep down his throat. He quickly takes his finger out as the vomit comes streaming out. He looks into the toilet, his dinner swimming in that filthy toilet. But in that swim joins his insecurities and anger. As he kept repeating what he was doing he was saying in his head 'Keep going James, you have to make our name number one. He smiles as the problems flushes away.

James felt bad for what he did. So he just burst into tears and he went to call Jett. Jett always comforted James when he was down. James told Jett about his 'diet' that Dak showed him. Jett never judged him about the things he's done. The call went straight to voicemail. James just sighed. He hasn't heard from Jett since the party. They never really apologized they last saw each other since the party. But he remembered that Jett came right after Kendall got ran over. "What if Jett is 'D'." James said to himself. Just then James phone rang. It was a text message.

James, have you seen Jett? He's missing! –Jett's mother

"What the hell?" James said. James ran out of the house. He ran all the way to Logan's house. "If Jett's missing that means that he isn't 'D'!" James said to himself. As he arrived he saw Logan and Carlos. "Guys!" James screamed. Logan and Carlos looked at James and ran to him. "Jett is missing!" James said. "We got a text from 'D' saying that he isn't Jett!" Logan replied. "We were going to the hospital to tell Kendall that he got mixed up with the wrong person." Carlos also said. Just then Logan's phone beeped indicating he received a message it was a video one. Logan opened it and was shocked at what he was seeing. It was a video of Jett being tortured. The message below said.

Thank Kendall for the idea –D

"We have to go now!" Carlos exclaimed.

**Present Time:**

With the boys:

Kendall was in tears "I can't believe this I killed Jett!" Kendall sobbed. "Kendall calm down." Carlos said quietly. "No Carlos I'm a murderer! Just go!" Kendall screamed. The boys left with sad faces. While they left Kendall crying. After awhile Kendall stopped crying. He said to himself, "I killed Jett Stetson. I'm a murderer." Just then Kendall remembered about his argument with Dak just awhile ago. 'You think your three _friends _will be friends with you forever don't you? Newsflash you're already losing them. They're going to move on Kendall and you're not.' Kendall heard Dak's voice in his head. "Dak's right. I'm all alone." Kendall said to himself.

With James, Carlos, and Logan:

"You know it's not his fault right James?" Logan asked. "Of course I do. I just can't believe that 'D' would that. Jett was just an innocent person." James replied. Logan changed the radio to his favorite station. Just then the DJ from the radio said, "I have a request for Logan Mitchell from 'D'." Logan immediately stopped the car and heard the song play. It was a song called 'I don't need you anymore.' "What the hell?" James said. "'D' starting to get really creepy." Logan answered. "Like it matters Logan!" James replied angry. Carlos was just quiet but he was shocked at what 'D' was doing. He was also upset of what Kendall had treated him "Logan what does 'D' mean?" Logan asked. "James I don't know." Logan replied. They stayed quiet for few minutes. "James, Carlos is spending the night do you want to stay for some closure?" Logan asked. "Sure Logan just drop me home so I can get my stuff." James replied. When they get to Logan's house, Logan ran to the bathroom and remembered something what happened at the party.

_Logan was at the party searching for 'D', but as he was looking for 'D' he ran into Jett. "Jett I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that." Logan said. "It's ok I was actually looking for you." Jett replied. "Oh ok what did you want to talk about?" Logan asked. "Well I know we don't talk but why were you and Dak so mean to me?" Jett answered with another question. "Well Jett I really don't know." Logan answered. Jett just nodded. "Dak told us to not hang out with you, so we didn't hang out with you we just listened to orders from Dak." "Well why did you guys listen to him?" Jett asked. "Well for me he knew some dark secrets, and I didn't want him to tell them out loud so I followed what he wanted." Logan answered. "Did he do that with the others?" Dak asked. "I think he did because sometimes he would say something that would make one of us uncomfortable." Logan replied. "Like something that had to do with your secrets?" Jett asked. "Yeah maybe." Logan said. "Thank Logan." Jett replied. "Anytime Jett." Logan replied. Jett left and Logan kept searching. Then 10 minutes later he got the message from Kendall about him finding out whose "D"._

Logan thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door knock. "Logan are you ok?" James asked. "Yeah James I'm fine don't worry I'll be out in a sec." Logan replied. James went back to Carlos while Logan's phone beeped it was a text.

I spy a manipulator –D

"What can I say 'D' we all have our secrets, but good thing I'm not the only one because so are you!" Logan exclaimed.

**Well who knew that Logan was manipulating them this whole time. I would expected Carlos, but Logan wow. Please review it means a lot to me**


	13. Going to love at the wrong time

**I was upset that I only had one review for the last chapter so I dedicate it to the reviewer MyHeroRaven**

Carlos has been upset since the funeral. Nothing has gone right for the Latino. Right when his life is back on track something gets in his way. He was in a downward spiral. James came downstairs from checking out on Logan. "Hey Carlitos, are you ok?" James asked. "Yeah James I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Carlos replied with an answer. "I'm worried about you. Ever since the night of Kendall's accident, you've been down. Not your normal self." James replied. "Well I'm fine; we're going through a tough time right now. What do you expect me to act like, happy?" Carlos asked with anger. "Carlos calm down, I'm trying to talk to you." James said sincerely. "Well I don't want your sincerity! You broke your promise, on not leaving me. Heck, you were the first one out the door!" Carlos replied with more anger. Carlos could feel his blood boiling, but it wasn't him. Was it? "Look Carlos I know that I was horrible friend, and I broke my promise but please forgive me?" James asked. "Tell Logan I had to go because I couldn't deal with a manipulative bitch like you." Carlos said venomously. Carlos trudged out the door but before he closed it. He heard James scream, "Well it takes one to know one because your also manipulative!" Carlos looked back with an angered look on his face, but you can see the hurt in his eyes, "I hate you, James Diamond and I always will." Carlos said quietly and left with tears in his eyes.

With Kendall:

Kendall was feeling really guilty. Was it his fault someone innocent got murdered? Did he murder Jett by confusing him with his true enemy? Kendall used to cut himself for not being friends with anyone. He was depressed for being anti-social. Everyone didn't like him until he became best-friends with Dak Zevon. Dak was always honest with him; well that's what Kendall thought. Kendall was crying for two hours about Jett. But as he finished he was quiet but he was tired. A few nurses asked him if he was ok but he kept lying, that he was so sad that he couldn't remember but sadly he did. There was a knock on his door, "Come in." Kendall said sadly. It was Jo Taylor, Kendall was sad that he had to lie to her but he had no choice. "Hi Kendall." Jo said quietly. "Hi, do I know you?" Kendall asked calm even though he was faking it. "I'm Jo Taylor, your English teacher and your girlfriend." She said sadly. Kendall was quiet for second and acted like he was remembering something the he exclaimed, "I remember everything about us! Last time we saw each other was in the car at the forest. We were kissing then I saw something and left." Jo smiled and went to Kendall and pulled him into a kiss. But the kiss when it was interrupted when they heard a voice scream, "What is going on here?"

With Carlos:

Carlos was angry but he didn't care. He walked to Roberto's house and knocked on the door. Roberto opened the door and said, "Carlos what are you doing here?" "Are your parents home?" Carlos ignoring the question. "No the-" Carlos interrupted Roberto with a kiss and close the door as he kept kissing Roberto passionately. The kiss leading to something different.

With James and Logan:

"Carlos said that?" Logan asked the pretty boy. "Yeah he called me a manipulative bitch." James said bluntly. "Wow I can't believe Carlos would say that, I know he's been on edge for the last couple of weeks but I know he won't do anything stupid." Logan replied. "But he's right Logan. I said I wouldn't leave him I promised him." James said sadly. "James, I'm sorry." Logan said sincerely. "I forgive you Logan, you were angry I understand that, we just said stupid stuff." James said quietly. Logan smiled. "I know we would never lie to each other. Dak might've taught us how to manipulate and lie but we would never do it to each other even though Dak did it to us." James said nicely. Logan felt guilty, James being completely honest and he lying to his friends, but he knew that his secret was safe. Just like the song secret by the Pierces said, "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." James said, "I'm going to use the bathroom and brush my teeth." "Ok, I'll be here setting up the sleeping-bags." Logan replied, James nodded his head in response and left to the bathroom.

With Carlos:

Carlos was getting dressed, he felt dirty. "Leaving so soon?" Roberto asked. "Yeah I have to go." Carlos said. "Carlos I've been thinking, I want us to go out and I'll let you go out with Stephanie." Roberto said. "Really? Ok but I still have to go. I'll come back tomorrow." Carlos said. "Carlos and we will keep this secret to ourselves." Roberto replied. Carlos nodded his head and said, "Yeah of course, most definitely." Carlos ran out the door and his phone chirped. Carlos read the text.

Hey Carlos. Everyone has secrets, indeed. And guess what? I know yours –D

"Not even for a minute I can keep a secret. I also can't be happy for more than 5 minutes either." Carlos muttered to himself and went to Logan's house.

Carlos knocks on the door and Logan opens it. "Carlos why did you leave?" Logan asked. "I needed to clear my head." Carlos replied. James walks to the door and Carlos looked at James sadly, "James I'm sorry I snapped at you." Carlos apologized. "It's ok I forgive you. I'm sorry I broke my promise." James also apologized. Carlos smiled and went back inside and hugged James. The boys broke apart and went off to bed.

**I wish I get more reviews dis time**


	14. Guilt changes people and revies the dead

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter I would of posted it yesterday but I was helping my mom babysit sum kids. I also dedicate this chapter to sum1 who boosted my confidence on this story. ImprecantesStellam. For your forgiveness I changed this chapter and put a little shocking end.**

With Kendall:

Kendall woke up with a start, the dream he had about Jo felt so real. He thought that he was caught red-handed. "It was all a dream." Kendall said to himself. "But I wish that everything about Jett was a dream." Kendall said quietly. Kendall held back tears, this was too much, not only had he got the identity of "D" wrong but he got innocent person killed. Then Kendall thought something, 'Why would "D" kill Jett? What did Jett do?' Kendall let that thought go. He had to worry about tomorrow. He was going back to school the next day, and he wondered how hard he would have to pretend about his "amnesia". Just then a nurse came with his food. Kendall gave the nurse a quiet thank-you while the nurse smiled back at him and left. Kendall opened the food cover, it was spaghetti and meatballs his favorite. Kendall smiled because Challen asked the nurses if they can give Kendall's favorite foods to help him "remember" and gain his memory back. Just as Kendall started to finish eating his food, he saw something underneath the plate it was a note and read it.

Hope you enjoy your food. I just wanted to tell you get ready for a big surprise tomorrow –D

Kendall wasn't surprised about the note. He knew that "D" would find out sooner later about his "amnesia". But he was surprised of the "surprise" that "D" had in store for him.

With Logan:

Logan was getting ready for his date with Camille. He was happy but he still felt guilty about what he told Jett the night of the party. He was lying to his friends, while the rest were being honest. After everything they've been through they had manage to stay together. Logan still didn't know why Phillip would pay Camille to be with him or why Camille would agree. Logan shook his head. He wasn't going to ask question because it wasn't his business. He said his goodbyes to everyone and went to his car.

**Twenty Minutes later:**

Logan arrived to Camille's house and rand the doorbell. The door opened and Camille came out. "Hi Logan." Camille greeted with a smile. "Hello Camille." Logan said to the girl. They walked to the door; Logan opened the door for Camille and said, "For you." Camille blushed and replied, "Thank you, such a gentleman." It was Logan's turn to blush as he closed the door and he walked to his side and drove to a restaurant.

With James:

James was in his room, he hasn't replied to Jett's mother text since he received it. Jett's mother hasn't texted him back since that night. But the strange thing was that nothing about Jett came on the news. It was like Jett evaporated into thin air. James didn't want to talk about Jett either. If he thought about Jett it would remind him of Dak's disappearance which would cause James to breakdown. Even though James now started to dislike Dak he still missed him. Dak was a really good friend but he was also a bad person and James would never forget that. But if James also thought about Jett it would remind of Kendall. Kendall was sure that Jett was "D", but after they all found that Jett wasn't "D" and that he died Kendall blamed it on himself and that made James feel really bad. But James didn't blame Kendall; it was "D" who was responsible of Jett's death. All of this was causing James to starve himself. Every time Brooke would make him eat, James would go to the bathroom to throw it all up. Brooke came into James' room. "James, there is dinner at the table. I'm going to work." Brooke said James nodded his head and Brooke left.

James waited for Brooke to leave, when the coast was clear he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of food and dumped it in the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. "I'm sorry, but this is the price I pay for my action." James said sadly and left.

**The next day:**

With Carlos:

Carlos was in his way to school. He didn't want to Kendall when he got there. After Kendall's little outburst about Jett, Carlos hated him. He hated a lot of people now. But Carlos didn't care; he also hated James about what happened at the sleepover. Carlos realized that night, he was everyone's little slave. He always cried for the wrong people. 'Maybe that's what "D's" text meant.' Carlos referred about the text that "D" sent him the night of Kendall's accident. 'I need to remind myself to thank "D" for running Kendall over.

With Kendall:

Kendall was happy that his friends came to pick him up. But he didn't see Carlos, which made him a little disappointed. When they arrived to school, Kendall went straight to Carlos' locker. When he arrived he walked up to Carlos and said, "Hey Carlos I thought you and the guys were going to pick me up?" Carlos turned around angry and said, "No I didn't want to go because why would I go to pick up someone I hate?" Kendall looked at Carlos with shocked; Carlos just looked at him with a dead-face and pushed him out of his way and walked to his class but he suddenly stopped because he saw something impossible. Just then Logan and James walked up to Carlos and Logan said to him, "Hey buddy why do you look shocked?" Carlos just pointed and James and Logan just looked to where Carlos was pointed and their eyes widen at what they saw. Kendall walked up and said, "What's going on?" James said, "Look!" Kendall looked to where his friends where staring and automatically went wide-eyed. "Jett Stetson is alive?" Kendall said quietly. Kendall couldn't take it anymore and he just fell and blacked out.

**Even I didn't see this coming...**

**Please review**


	15. Lies revealed with seperation of friends

**Let's C wat happens dis time**

Just as Kendall fell, Jett turned around and saw the boys and ran to Kendall. But it was too late Kendall was unconscious, "Someone get the nurse!" Logan screamed. Logan didn't care if Jett was alive or not right now. Just then nurse arrived and Kendall was taken to the infirmary. The principal permitted Carlos, James, Logan, and Jett to wait for Kendall to wake up. Carlos decided to not stay. The boys were in the waiting room, they were quiet until James spoke up, "Jett, I thought well we thought you were dead." "Why would you guys think that?" Jett asked. "Well after Kendall's accident we all didn't see you, and your mom sent me a text you were message. I didn't reply to the message because I was too scared it was my fault." James said quietly. "I didn't die; my parents took me to Paris for my birthday. But at the airport my mom lost her phone." Jett replied. "Jett, I'm so sorry for everything." James said with tears. Jett just looked at James sadly, while Logan just stayed shut with his eyes closed, because James was feeling guilty about Jett. But Logan was felt guilty about telling the truth to Jett. "Don't worry about it James. Logan already explained why you guys are so closed even after what Dak did to you guys." Jett said. Logan eyes went wide when he heard those words and James stopped crying and looked at Logan with a death glare. "What exactly did Dak do?" James asked while he glared at Logan. "He told what Dak would do you to guys about your secrets." Jett replied. "James, I'm sorry I just needed to get this off my chest." Logan said. "I can't believe you Logan." James and left, Jett just looked at Logan and followed James.

Logan waited for Kendall to wake up. When Kendall woke up, Logan told him everything about Jett, even what he said to Jett at the party. Kendall was beyond mad and kicked Logan out of the room saying he didn't want to be friends with him ever again. Logan also told Carlos what happened and Carlos took it bad as well and left Logan. At lunch, the boys sat alone, James didn't want to sit with Jett because of Logan. Logan sat alone, because none of his friends hated him. Kendall sat alone because he didn't want to socialize. Carlos admitted to James he hated him because of the sleepover came to lunch late and the tables were full, and he didn't want to sit with James, Kendall, or Logan.

**Two Months Later:**

The boys grew apart again; Kendall started to dress back to his emo-like style, with his highlights on his blond bangs back to being Duluth's anti-social weird boy, but turned to cutting now and he gained his "memory" back. Logan was still the same, but friend-less. James and Jett ruled the school and became close again, but James was back with his eating disorder. Carlos realized that he was gay, but was still dating Stephanie as a cover up and he still cheating on her with Roberto. It's like everything went back to normal without "D" but except with new secrets. The boys still don't know how "D" tricked them about Jett dying; it will always remain a mystery. Strangely enough none of the boys had received messages from "D". Did that mean that "D" was out of their lives for good? But they forget that no secret can be left buried just like that.

With Carlos:

Carlos was on his way home from swim practice, when he saw four cars in his driveway and two police cars in front of his house. Just as he opened the door, Sylvia is standing at the doorway. "Mom, what's going on?" Carlos asked. "The police are here because they found out some information about Dak's murder." Sylvia said quietly. Carlos walked into the living room, where he saw the three boys he hated. "Carlos, please of you to join us." Police man said. "Likewise." Carlos replied with a smile. "Well as you all know, we suspect some information about Dak." The police officer said. "What is the suspicion?" Kendall asked. "We think that Dak was murdered because of a threat. We know that he would taunt some people with their secrets that he knew about. SO we were wondering if he has done that with you guys." The police offer said. "No, but there is someone who was stalking us about it." Carlos said quietly. The police officer was about to speak when Sylvia said, "Officer I made coffee. Would you like some?" The police man nodded and left. "What the hell Carlos?" James asked "What, they deserve to know? Part of the truth I can tell unlike you." Carlos snapped. James glared at Carlos and muttered, "Bitch!" "It takes one to know one, right James?" Carlos asked with a smirk. James was about to say something when all the guys' phones beeped.

You really thought I was gone? Please, I had been watching the whole time. In fact I might be watching you right now. And boys if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry –D

"See Carlos don't tell anyone about 'D'!" Logan said quietly. "Oh shut up Logan because you told Jett about what Dak did to us." Carlos snapped and Logan stayed shut with tears in his eyes. "Ok tell me about this stalker." The police officer said coming back to the room. "There is someone who knows secrets that Dak knew that goes with the name 'D'." Carlos said. The officer looked at the rest and asked, "Is this true?" The boys shook their heads no selling out Carlos. Carlos just stared at them in shocked and the police officer said they will check for Carlos. When the police left, "Sellouts!" Carlos yelled at them. "Bitch!" Kendall replied and left.

**Carlos became a jerk and told the police about "D" wouuld do you guys think that 'D' is going to do to Carlos let me know in your reviews and check out my other story Teenager in the mirror.**


	16. I'm warning you! Listen to me or suffer

**I'm sorry I didn't write awhile I had family issues and I don't know when I'll write back**

With James, Logan, and Kendall:

"I can't believe we sold out Carlos." Logan said happily. Kendall and James stopped and glared at Logan. "Just because we're not friends with Carlos doesn't mean we're friends with you." James snapped. Logan took a deep breath and said, "Look guys, it was two months ago and it was Dak's funeral. I was not in a good place at that moment." Kendall shook his head and replied coldly, "Ever had self-control Logan? Or did that die with Dak?" Logan just looked at Kendall with hurt; he would expect James to say that but Kendall its pure shock. "I have to go I have an economic essay to write." Logan said quickly and left to hide his shame. James just looked at Kendall and left as well. Kendall went home.

With Carlos:

Carlos was angry; he was sold out by his former friends. But he did deserve it; he was a real jerk to his friends. Carlos was in front of his mirror, he saw his reflection but it was unrecognizable "Who am I?" He asked himself and started to cry. "I lost everything my friends. I'm not who I say I am. I'm basically living a lie. I don't even know if I love girls anymore." He said to his reflection. Carlos' phone started to beep it was a text.

Poor, confused Carlos. I bet you could use a big warm boy hug right now, huh? Don't get to comfortable now –D

With Logan:

Logan was trying so hard to work on his economic essay but he couldn't. It was obvious that economics were not his best essay, but what Kendall said didn't help him either. "What should I do?" Logan asked himself. Then he remembered that his flash drive was formally Phillip's and Phillip never deleted his files on the flash drive. One of the files were Phillip's economic essay and Phillip got a hundred on it maybe Logan could change his name on it and hand it in. It's not like he's going to get caught. Logan opened the file on his laptop and changed Phillip's name on it to his own. "I needed help and I got it." Logan said to himself. Logan's laptop made a bleep and Logan checked his new email.

Logan I know what you did. But I won't tell if you do EXACTLY what I say. Want know what happens if you don't? Go to Carlos' swim meet…and you'll see –D

With James:

James was in his room looking at himself in the mirror again. He's been getting skinny again but in a dangerous way. There was knock on the door and James turned around and laid on his bed, "Come in," he says. Brooke opens the door and comes in and said. "James I need to speak with you." James nodded his head and said, "Ok talk." Brooke took a deep breath and said, "I'm worried about you James." "Worried about me, but why?" James asked. "I'm scared you're getting sick." Brooke replied. James got instantly mad and screamed. "I'M NOT SICK, SO WHY BOTHER WORRYING ABOUT ME?" James started to trash his room, while Brooke just saw in horror. "James, please stop and calm down." Brooke said trying her best to stay calm. "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME, I FEEL OFFENDED!" James screamed. James had enough and pushed Brooke out the way and ran out the door. Brooke just fell on the floor and sobbed. "What is going on with my son?" Brooke asked herself. As James left his room angry he felt his phone vibrate and he checked his phone it was a text.

Dear James, We may not be the same friends, but we have the same enemies. So here's a tip: If you don't listen to me something bad might happen. Don't believe me go to Carlos' swim meet. –D

With Kendall:

Kendall was in his room watching TV. Kendall had lost everything in only one year. He was hungry and his parents weren't home. So he goes to Katie's room and knocks on her door. Katie opens the door and asked, "What do you need?" Kendall said, "I'm hungry and I was wondering if you wanted to eat something." Kate smiled and asked, "Yeah I'm hungry too. Where do you want to go?" Kendall smiled and replied, "Let's go to the new Chinese restaurant." Katie nodded her head and said, "How about you pick up some take out, and I'll rent us some movies."

Kendall arrived at the Chinese restaurant. But when he got there, he was shocked. He saw Kenneth kissing a woman at their table. Kendall started to sob, it was just like the day he discovered his affair. He remembered a couple of weeks after he discovered the affair he went to visit Dak, but Dak wouldn't stop asking about him.

_Kendall was on his bike riding down to Dak's house he wanted to tell him something important. "Hey Dak!" Kendall yelled. Dak waved him over and Kendall got off of his bike. "Hey Kendall, how's your Step-mom?" Dak smirked. Kendall instantly frowned. "That's not funny!" Dak just started to laugh and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Kendall just kept his frown on his face. "Can I ask you a question?" Dak asked. "Sure go ahead." Kendall replied. "When is the wedding? Because I didn't get my invitation." Dak laughed. Kendall just got on his bike and left forgetting what he wanted to tell Dak._

Kendall grabbed the food which came into separate bags. Kendall didn't care, when he came home and said, "Katie I'm home." Katie comes in and said, "Thanks I want to eat my fortune cookie." Kendall just gave her a fake smiled and grabbed his fortune cookie and was shocked to what it said.

Two choices: Make the relationship go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till stroke of midnight Cinderella. Or else. If you don't? Here's a hint: Carlos' swim meet. Tomorrow. Be there. –D

"I don't know if I can do this." Kendall said to himself. He looked at Katie peacefully eat her dinner and Kendall starts tearing up feeling his heart shattering into pieces. "Hey Kendall are you going to eat?" Katie asked. Kendall sent her a fake smile and said, "Yeah, hold on." Kendal came over and ate his dinner quietly.

**Let's see what will happen next...**

**Sir RCCS**


	17. I'm Carlos Garcia and I'm Gay

**Saturday:**

With Carlos:

Carlos was nervous, today was the swim meet and today he had to prove that he can lead his team to victory. He was in his jacket next to Coach Wainright or Kelly standing in the hallway smiling at everyone arriving to the pool. "You nervous?" Kelly asked. "Yeah I'm very nervous, I have a feeling like if something bad is going to happen." Carlos replied sheepishly. "It's just nerves, your team captain, I know you are under pressure but I know you can do it that's why I picked you to be captain." As soon as everyone arrived Carlos went to take a shower to get ready for the meet. But when he got out of the showers, something strange happened. Everyone was giving him dirty looks and glares. What was going on? Carlos ran to Kelly and Kelly gave him a confusing look. "Carlos I need to talk to you." "Yeah I need to talk to you too!" Carlos replied. "Carlos, everyone knows about your sexuality." Kelly said quietly. "What do you mean they know?" Carlos asked. "Somehow someone gave pictures to everyone of you kissing another student here." Kelly said quietly. "Who did it?" Carlos asked with tears in his eyes. "I don't know I'm sorry." Kelly said Carlos burst into tears, his secret was revealed. Carlos knew that "D" did all of this. When Carlos went to his gym bag he checked his phone he had text message. Carlos started to sob when he read that text message.

You outed me so now I'm outing you… –D

With James:

James was in the stands and behind him was Wayne-Wayne, Dak's old friend before he became friends with him and the boys. Wayne-Wayne hated James because everyone considered James as his replacement since they had the same nice personality except Wayne-Wayne wasn't overweight but he was a nerd before he had a makeover and was Dak's best friend. James and Wayne-Wayne glared at each other until James left to go the bathroom. James was in the bathroom he heard a lot of commotions coming from the hallway. All he heard was someone screaming "Fags these days!"James came out to see what was going on. He saw pictures on the floor. James picked up the picture it was the picture that "D" sent him with Carlos and Roberto making out. James remembered that text. _Now I know TWO secrets. James got dissed and Carlos got KISSED! –D _James felt bad for Carlos it was horrible that Carlos' secret came out but after all the bad things that Carlos' had done he still didn't deserve it. When James went back to the stands there was a note on the stands. James asked Wayne-Wayne, "Do you know the person who left this note?" Wayne-Wayne said sarcastically, "No, why would I care about people who leave notes for the "handsome" James Diamond?" James ignored him and opened the note.

Hi James! I want you to read to Wayne-Wayne the sentences below just as they are written. No cheating! And if you don't… you'll end up like Carlos –D

James breathed a deep breath and stood in front of Wayne-Wayne. Wayne-Wayne got mad and said, "Move Diamond you're in my way!" James replied by saying, "I tried to get into Amber's pants at school. But she dumped instead. And oh yeah, I make myself throw up three times a day." Wayne-Wayne looked at James with his mouth wide-opened. James responded by running out of the stands in tears and left. But while he tried leaving he saw Logan and Logan opened his arms and James ran to hug him in tears.

With Kendall:

Kendall saw all of what was going on with his two former best friends. It hurt him; those were his only true friends that he has ever had. Always being the loner or the "weird" boy of Duluth. He saw James and Logan walk in to the locker room, probably to comfort Carlos and restore their friendship. Which Kendall wanted so Kendall walked away from his corner and walked to the locker room to get his friends back.

With Logan:

Logan saw everything with Carlos and James. But he kept asking himself, how? How did "D" have a control over them? Logan handed in his plagiarized paper before he went Carlos' swim meet but after seeing Carlos and James he regretted handing in the essay. After a few moments later, James and Logan went into the boys' locker room and saw a sobbing Carlos' in his Speedos. Logan and James ran towards him and hugged the Latino while the teenager cried in his arms. "I'm sorry Logan and James! I'm sorry for everything! I don't deserve your sympathy." Carlos spoke while he cried. Logan replied, "I'm sorry Carlos for everything _I _did." "Yeah me too." James said in tears Carlos looked at Logan and James and hugged them tighter while the boys cried. A few moments later Kendall walked in and said, "I'm sorry for being a jerk to all of you." They all looked at Kendall and ran to hug him and Kendall cried with all three boys they hugged knowing their friendship was restored. It was obvious that no one can break the bond that these boys. Not their secrets, not their drama, not even "D" can break them apart. But their thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

Heads up, BFFs! It's open season on manipulators and I'm hunting... –D


	18. Naps and drama can bring secrets out

**I know it's been awhile since I updated this story and it's because I've been thinking what I should write for it. I also started another story called Black Swan based on the movie. So all you Jagan lovers can read it. I also wrote a James angsty one-shot. So check those two stories out.**

**Few hours later:**

With Kendall:

Kendall was at home alone while Challen and Katie went to the mall. Challen asked if Kendall wanted to tag along but Kendall said no. Kenneth was at work or with his lover but Kendall didn't want to deal with that right now. He just got his friends back and he was happy. Kendall was watching TV and all that was on TV was TV show called Cheaters, a movie about a stalker terrorizing a group of teenage guys, and some movie about a Latino homosexual that was forced out of the closet. Kendall turned off the television and went upstairs to take a nap. Right when he was about to fall into a deep slumber his phone started to chirp.

Don't you wish you can wake up from this nightmare? Too bad the nightmare is reality, sweet dreams Kendall! –D

P.S Don't forget, you have by midnight to make your choice

Kendall was not in the mood right now so he chucked his phone across the room and went to sleep.

With Carlos:

Carlos was in the backseat of his car silently sobbing. He was happy that he's friends with the guys again, but he was upset that everyone found out his secret. The whole ride home was quiet, it turned out that Sylvia told Carlos' father Erik that he would have his swim meet today and that it would be a surprise for Carlos since Erik was always busy working, but the surprise ended up being for them. Carlos couldn't take the silence anymore. "Mom, Dad?" He croaked. His parents just ignored him and Carlos tried again, "Please talk to me." "¿Y decir qué? ¿Soy feliz que usted tiene gusto de hombres?" Erik said in Spanish. In English _'And say what? I'm happy that you like men?' _Carlos burst into tears and replied "I'm sorry dad, this is who I am." "Who you are? How dare you say that?" Erik screamed. "Don't you think I should be happy, isn't that what matters to you? My happiness?" "Get out Carlos." "What?" Carlos asked shocked. Erik responded louder, "GET OUT NOW I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" "Erik calm down." Sylvia spoke trying to calm the police officer down. "Sylvia no puedo estar tranquilo no puedo lidiar con esto ahora! Yo no puedo lidiar con el hecho de que mi hijo es homosexual!" In English _'Sylvia I can't deal with this right now! I can't deal with the fact that my son is a homosexual!'_ Carlos unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door and ran out. Carlos ran to the nearest corner and started to cry, his phone started to ring.

There's only so much you can bury, Carlos. You're not done with me yet –D

With James:

James was happy that he had his friends back but that didn't stop him from throwing up. James was eating his dinner at the table with Brooke. It was silent until Brooke announced, "Your father is coming over to visit." James piped his head up quick and asked, "Dad is coming over?" "Yeah he is, so be on your best behavior." Brooke replied. "Why is he coming over?" James asked. "He wants to see you and he also wants to introduce you his fiancé and his son." Brooke replied. "I will and I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back." James said and left. He went upstairs to the bathroom. Right when he looks at the toilet his phone lets out a chime.

You know how get rid of it –D

With Logan:

Logan was in his room trying to take a nap. Logan always takes his nap when he feels stressed about something or when he remembers something about Dak. Logan was drifting off to a deep slumber. _After a while the boys fell asleep. Dak and Logan remained awake, "Logan I know you're awake." Logan just ignored the popular boy and tried to go to sleep. Dak gave Logan a dirty face and tried to come up with an idea to get Logan's attention and not try to wake up the boys. Dak lips curved into a smirk having an idea. Dak quietly stood up from the couch and walked outside. Logan saw Dak walk away from the room and decided to follow him. Dak was outside looking up at the Minnesota midnight blue sky. "Dak what are you doing?" Logan said standing behind the boy. Dak smirked knowing Logan would come to him. "I know you're still mad at me Logan." "Yeah I am mad at you! How could you do that to me?" Logan questioned. Logan was the only one who can standup to Dak than the boys. But after Dak went missing all his "courage" left. "I'm doing you a favor Logan. You're just so in love to notice." Dak replied coolly. "Notice what? Because to me it seems like your jealous that an older girl kissed me and not you." Logan replied snarky. Dak scoffed and said, "You think you're all high and mighty because you made out with you brother's girlfriend." "Why do you care so much that she knows Dak?" Logan asked. "I'm telling you that by tomorrow morning Phillip will know everything and you can't do anything about unless hear it from me first!" Dak smirked. "Fine I'll tell her you win." Logan replied frustrated. "You're right Logan I always win and you know I can send you back to the unpopular, to the wannabes and fake people! I'll send you back to the shadows of obscurity!" "I'm sick of your games, we all are!" Logan replied angrily. Dak grabs Logan's arm and turns him around "Trying to get me voted off of the island?" Dak asked sarcastically. "I don't think you have much of a choice." Logan replied turning around and walking away "I made you Logan!" Dak screamed. Logan turned around shocked. "I made all of you!" Dak finished. "You're so full of yourself just because you brought us together doesn't mean you can treat us like puppets." Logan replied. "Don't you see it Logan? You don't exist without me." Dak smirked. "Really Dak? Well tell me this? What is a leader without his followers? Because the question seems to be whether we exist without you or you exist without us, and to your concern you are dead to me already." Logan replied. Dak tried to punch Logan in the face while Logan dodged it and pushed him to floor and sound comes out like a crack with Dak's face widened. _Logan woke up with a shocked look on his face. Logan gets out of bed and stands in front of his mirror. "Did I kill Dak?" Logan questioned himself. Logan's phone starts to chirp.

Need a hint Logie? Dak's murderer is right in front of you –D

"I did kill Dak!" Logan said to himself quietly as he burst into tears.

**I love the Dak and Logan arguement! Please read and review and check out my other two stories.**

**Sir RCCS**


	19. Consequences of not listening to D

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I was wondering if you could check out my new story of black swan. Also please read and review, reviews make me update faster**

**The next night:**

With James:

James was at his favorite French restaurant, waiting for his father's visit. He really didn't want to meet his father's girlfriend or her son. James knew that his father has been dating this woman for over a year. James only saw the woman once and he thought she was fugly. James saw his dad come in and a woman and a teenage boy. The boy had sandy long hair like his but had blue eyes. "James, how are you buddy?" James father asked. James rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair and replied cheerfully, "Dad nice to see you again. I'm good." "Hi James remember me?" The woman asked. "Yeah it's nice to see you again Alice." James replied. Alice smiled and gave James a big hug. James hugged back but gave a dirty look while they hugged. Alice pulled back and James face instantly turned into a radiant smile. "James, I'd like to introduce you to my son Shane." Alice replied. James looked at Shane and gave him a firm shake. James had a bad vibe from Shane. They all sat down at the table and looked at menu. "James how's everything with Dak?" James' father asked. James looked down remembering the popular boy. James had forgotten him and hadn't thought of him in so long. "I really don't want to talk about that." James said. "Ok, no problem." His father replied. There was an awkward silent after that. Shane then spoke, "It's really stuffy inside. I'm going to take a breather. James can you come with me?" James nodded his head and followed Shane. Shane opened the door and they walked outside "It's really boring inside." Shane said monotonous. "Yeah it is." James replied quietly. Shane looked at James for awhile. "What?" James asked slightly irked. "You seem a little way to skinny." Shane quietly said. James was pale. "It's ok I used to be anorexic." Shane continued. "Can you keep it a secret?" James asked. Shane nodded his head and said, "Its ok, I'm good at keeping secrets." "Shane, I'm bulimic." James replied. "Don't worry James we all have secrets and we also hide things from our parents." Shane said. James nodded his head. Maybe he was wrong about Shane. He's a little happy that they have more things in common. "I'm going inside. You coming?" Shane asked. "I'll be there soon." James replied. Shane walked back inside. James thought of what Shane said. His phone rang.

Four simple words: James. Diamond. Blinded. Barnett. What would Daddy think if he knew that? I'm watching you, James, and you'd better do what I say –D

With Kendall:

Kendall woke up peace and quiet I guess he need that nap after all. He got off his bed and went straight to his phone. He inspected it had no scratches or dents. Kendall smiled to himself he checked the clock on his phone it was 12:30 a.m. and "D" had not sent any texts. "Guess he was trying to scare me." Kendall said to himself. Kendall opened the door and heard the TV on. I guess everyone is still awake. Kendall walked down the stairs and saw Challen sitting on the couch and watched TV, it was an infomercial of Diamond's cosmetics. "Challen?" Kendall asked. Challen ignored him and kept watching TV. Kendall walked closer towards Challen and saw Mascara tears running down her cheeks. 'No, it can't be!' Kendall thought to himself. "Mom, what happened?" Kendall asked desperately with voice that had a high pitch that Kendall didn't know he can make possible. "Read the letter." Challen said bitterly and got off the couch and walked away. Kendall picked up the letter and read it.

Your husband, Kenneth, is involved with another woman and when I mean involved I mean in a "romantic" way. This is not something recent. It started before your family went away to Iceland and from the look of things, it may be starting up again now that you're back.

I know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth.

If you don't believe this about your husband, ask your son. He knows about it.

Sincerely,

D

Kendall crumpled the paper and fell on the ground in angry tears. He wasn't sure if he was angry for keeping his father secret, or if he was upset for 'D' snitching him out.

**Two days later:**

With Logan:

Logan was getting ready for school. He couldn't handle anything anymore. Everything was not how he wanted. He killed his best friend; he couldn't believe that he was the boy who didn't know his own secret. Logan didn't want to hang out with anyone today.

Logan walked to school and went straight to economics room. Mr. Henderson and saw Logan and said, "Logan I was just about to come look for you." Logan became nervous, Logan thought of playing it safe so he smiled and asked, "Is something wrong?" "No I just wanted to let you know that you received a 100 on it and it was so good I entered it in a writing contest." Mr. Henderson answered. "A writing contest?" Logan asked nervously. "Yeah it's the Golden Orchid." The Golden Orchid was a really good writing contest whoever participated or won the contest had a really good career in medical and law. "Logan you're so excited that you can't even speak." Mr. Henderson said. "I have to go." Logan replied as shook his head. Logan ran quickly trying to avoid anyone. Logan saw the police officer that was at Carlos' house. The police officer saw Logan and walked towards him. "Logan I need to speak with you about that 'D' guy and about Dak's murder. "Please leave me alone I really have to go." Logan replied and ran away. Logan opened the door to the bathroom and walked towards the sink and began washing his hands. 'I made you Logan. I always win.' Logan heard Dak's voice and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Logan couldn't handle it anymore and said to himself, "I have to tell them about 'D' and that I killed Dak." Logan's phone rang.

Having any fun yet? Shut up or I'll shut you up. –D

With Carlos:

Carlos was eating breakfast he hadn't talked to his parents since he came home. Carlos finished eating cereal and walked to the kitchen to put in the sink. Erik came in and said, "Carlos, your mom and I would like to speak with you." Carlos followed Erik and saw Sylvia on the couch. "Carlos, your father and I love you very much and that's why we're doing this." Sylvia spoke. "Do what?" Carlos asked. "We want you to stay away from Roberto." Sylvia replied. "What? I love him!" Carlos said. "No Carlos, you're confused. Most boys your age get confused over their sexuality." Erik replied. Carlos started sob and replied, "This is who I am." Erik ignored him and said, "If we find out you're talking to him or near him, you will pay the consequences." Carlos nodded his head and left. Carlos was starting to walk straight to school when his phone let out a noise.

Carlos, dude, I know you're all about playing for the other team, so when you made plans to out me, I decided to out you too. Peace! –D

**I think "D" is a real bitch! Who agrees with me? Read and review and check out my other stories**

**Please and thank you**

**Sir RCCS**


	20. Once a manipulator always a manipulator

****Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this story I just have a lot on my plate. I dedicate this chapter to Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak. She's inpsired me to keep going. So read and review****

**At school:**

With James and Kendall:

As they stood in front of James' locker, James was staring at his locker mirror while Kendall spoke, "I hate 'D' so much!" James quickly turned and gave Kendall look and replied, "Who doesn't hate 'D'?" "Anyone who doesn't know of his existence, lucky people." Kendall replied sadly. "What happened?" James asked concerned for his emo friend. "Let's just say 'D' broke apart my family." Kendall spoke about to breakdown. Kendall never broke down in front of anyone, he did it alone but this time he couldn't take it. "Kendall, what happened?" James asked again but with force. Kendall looked at him and dragged him to the bathroom. "'D' sent a letter to my Mom about my Dad's affair, because I didn't listen to him!" Kendall said about to sob. "Oh my God, Kendall I'm sorry. But what do you mean you didn't listen to 'D'?" "'D' told me to break up my dad's affair but I ignored him and broke us up." Kendall said as he started sobbing. "I know this is hard because 'D' made me tell someone my secret." James said sincerely. "If you don't want to tell me your secret, you don't have to." Kendall replied sniffling. James hugged Kendall with all of his might. Kendall hugged back but he noticed something. "Oh my god!" Kendall replied shocked. James immediately released and asked, "What? Do I stink?" Kendall shook his head and pointed. James followed Kendall's finger and saw a bracelet. The boys walked towards it without touching it. It said "Dak Andrew Zevon." It was the golden bracelet he wore the night he went missing. "Is that?" James asked. Kendall just nodded in response while he said, "Yeah Dak's bracelet, of course it says his name. It's engraved on it." Kendall's phone rang

You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. –D

"You found my bracelet. Now come find me. Good luck bitches. 'D'." Kendall read. "What are we going to do?" James asked. "We can't leave it here; it might be important evidence for the police." Kendall replied. "We need gloves so our fingerprints don't land on it." James said. "Here are my gloves." Kendall replied handing James the gloves from his coat pocket. James slid the gloves on his hands feeling sweat form from his hands. James bent down and picked up the bracelet and put it inside his book bag. "Let's go." James said while Kendall nodded in agreement. The teenage boys left the bathroom and walked down the hallway. Kendall stopped and said, "I have to go talk to Jo and try to make plans so I don't have to deal with family later." "You know you'll have to deal with it later, right?" James asked. Kendall nodded and left. As James walked towards class he saw Wayne-Wayne walking towards him. James stopped to see what he wanted. Wayne-Wayne mocked him, "Hey James, I know a lot of therapists that can help with your urge to purge." "Screw you, you bastard."

With Logan:

Logan walked while he saw James scream at Wayne-Wayne. Logan snickered to himself. He knew how much the two guys hated each other. He was just waiting for James to finally blow up at him. James seemed to notice him as he started walking with a worried face. "Hey Logie, I have to tell you something important." Logan instantly tensed, 'He knows I killed Dak! Calm down Logan maybe he doesn't know, just play it safe.' "What happened?" Logan asked worried. James grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him to the door of the supply closet. James looked around to see if the coast was clear and pushed him inside the closet. "I found something Dak wore the night he went missing." James spoke slightly afraid. Logan hasn't seen James this afraid ever since "The Barnett Accident". "What did you find?" Logan asked cautious of the answer. James pulled out gloves and opened his book bag, but what shocked Logan the most was what James pulled out. "Dak's bracelet." Logan replied quietly. "We found it in the bathroom." James said. "Who's we?" Logan asked. "Kendall and I, we have to find Carlos and tell him." James answered. "We can't!" Logan spoke obviously afraid. James eyed the genius suspiciously and asked, "Why?" Logan had to cover his tracks, but then he remembered the cop who tried to speak with him, but he remembered the "D" message. "The cops have something about Dak's murder and about 'D'. If we show them the bracelet they'll think we kill him and be 'D' at the same time." "I don't want to hide this from him, we've just became friends again and I don't want to lose you guys again." James' phone let out a chime.

I guess we all have stuff to feel guilty about, huh? –D

With Carlos:

Carlos was outside in the school patio. He would always go there when he needed to be alone. He went there when Dak went missing; he sent Kendall the text message there when he thought Dak was alive; he went there when he lost his friends. Carlos just sat there and felt the wind caress his cheek, he shuddered at the touch. He felt like humming a song that always came to his mind, he started to sing it. _"Regrets collect like old friend, here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way I can see no way." _As Carlos kept sing he felt someone sneak behind him. He then heard a familiar giggle it was Dak's. Carlos immediately stopped singing and turned around and saw Roberto. "Hey love." Roberto said trying to kiss him. Carlos instantly backed away and shook his head. "Carlos what's wrong? You're out of the closet why do you keep denying it?" "No I didn't come out the closet, I fell out!" Carlos spoke angrily. "Look I know it's hard-" Roberto trying to speak. "I can't see you anymore because my parents think I'm confused." Carlos said. "You're not confused because I know you love me." Roberto replied. "I don't love you." Carlos said eager to back away. "If you don't love me then kiss me." Roberto smirked. Carlos shook his head and tried to run away. "If you run away then you love me." Carlos shook his head and said, "I can't lie to myself." He grabbed Roberto by the neck and kissed him passionately risking everything he cared for the love of his life. Carlos' phone let out a chirp.

Carlitos, I see you! And if you don't stop it, I'm calling you-know-who. –D

**I'm going to need some suggestions for some new story ideas. So PM me or leave suggestion in your reviews**

**Sir RCCS**


	21. A remembered night

**Hey guys I'm back but I'm sad I haven't gotten reviews so I will update my stories if I get 5 reviews on each chapter**

With Logan:

Logan was in his room watching Bill Nye: The Science Guy. That was always his favorite childhood show. Logan hadn't watched the show in so long, "How I miss this show." Logan ate popcorn as he watched Bill but suddenly the lights went out. Logan hated blackouts ever since last summer, which was Dak's last prank he did to the boys. "Hello?" Logan called out. Logan stood up and closed his eyes. He opened it and he was back to his argument with Dak but he saw his younger self from last year. "I made you Logan!" Dak screamed. Young Logan turned around shocked. "I made all of you!" Dak finished. "You're so full of yourself just because you brought us together doesn't mean you can treat us like puppets." Young Logan replied. "Don't you see it Logan? You don't exist without me." Dak smirked. "Really Dak? Well tell me this? What is a leader without his followers? Because the question seems to be whether we exist without you or you exist without us, and to your concern you are dead to me already." Young Logan replied. Dak tried to punch young Logan in the face while young Logan dodged it and pushed him to floor and a sound comes out like a crack with Dak's face widened."Oh my God, Dak please be ok." Young Logan screamed out. Logan didn't remember this happening but that night seemed really fuzzy. Was it a hallucination or did this actually happen? Dak's face seemed to turn to normal when all of the sudden he lunged himself towards Young Logan sending them both down. Young Logan's reaction was a painful scream. Then Logan remembered the night of the sleepover when he returned to the barn his back ached, but he wasn't sure why, now he remembered it all made perfect sense, he didn't kill Dak but pushed him to the floor _hard _and Dak retaliated by doing the same. The younger Logan pushed Dak and this time Dak's face was pale and unconscious, Logan eyes widened and when he looked down he saw that his hands were straight out and he looked down and was wearing everything that Younger Logan was wearing, Logan looked around for his younger self but it was just him and his dead best friend's body. Logan screamed and he was back in his room and they were still giving Bill Nye. It was all a dream, was it?

With James:

James was in Algebra class, when he heard the teacher's phone ring. The teacher came and spoke and nodded towards James. James stood up and worked towards the teacher. "The principal wants to see you." James looked at him confused, what did he do? James left the room and walked towards the hallway. When he got to the principal's office he saw the police officer that has been bothering the boys ever since the last ordeal at Carlos' house, the officer smirked when he saw James and said, "James how are you buddy?" James gave the officer the dirtiest look he can ever make and replied, "I'm not your buddy and I never will be your buddy." "Well, you're lucky I don't arrest you for killing Dak Zevon." The officer smirked. James was stunned; he definitely was not accused for killing his best friend. "James it seems we have a lot to talk about killing your best friend and stalking your former one." The police officer spoke.

With Kendall:

Kendall was in Jo's office eating lunch with her. "I love this Cajun chicken, don't you?" Jo asked. Kendall just nodded his head sadly. Jo was concerned over her forbidden lover. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." Jo said. Kendall looked up his eyes drooping and his cheeks obvious with tear stains, "I'm sorry it's that there's so much drama in my house and it hurts." Kendall replied. Jo thought for awhile and said enthusiastically, "Why don't we have dinner at my place tonight, it'll give you time to relax and forget about the drama at home." Kendall smiled at the thought. "Yeah I'd like that, what time should I stop by?" "Seven's good." Jo responded happily. "Great I'll pick up Chinese on my way." Kendall smiled. The bell rang signaling lunch was over; Kendall picked up his book bag and kissed Jo and the lips and left to class. Kendall then felt his phone vibrate, he checked the caller id and it said 'Unknown Sender'

Naughty, naughty Kendall! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's boys like you who break up perfectly happy families –D

With Carlos:

Carlos was in the pool swimming laps, he couldn't think straight. The whole school hated him; his parents think he was confused, and he couldn't see the guy that he loved. Carlos swam towards the edge; he saw a blurry black figure. The figure got closer to the pool and out of the blue Carlos felt pressure on his head and he realized someone was pushing his head down the water. At the moment Carlos thought he was going to die. The black figure seemed to notice and pushed harder, Carlos felt his vision start to fade leaving the world. The figure finally released his head and left Carlos there unconscious.

"Carlos? Wake up, killer?" a voice said. Carlos slowly opened his eyes and saw the one and only Dak Zevon. Carlos was shocked, how can his former best friend be alive. "Oh my god am I dead?" Dak chuckled and shook his head he said, "No Carlos, you're alive" "Dak, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Carlos asked confused. "I'm here because I had to save you; I didn't want you to die." Dak responded genuinely. Carlos looked at Dak letting the former Alpha Male's eyes seduce their way the Latino's eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" The short boy asked. Dak nodded his head in response. "Do you know who 'D' is?" Carlos asked. Dak looked at Carlos for a moment, but Carlos couldn't comprehend what was going on. "I do know who 'D' is." Dak responded quietly. Carlos was excited he can finally learn who is tormenting his friends all this excitement caused him to jump up forgetting his near-death experience. "Can you tell me?" The homosexual asked. Dak had a face that said, I would tell you but can't. "I can't tell you Carlos, you're the one I trust the most. You all know exactly what happened that night; you guys know more than you think you do." Carlos looked at Dak but the brunette just smiled and said, "I missed you Carlos, you were always my favorite." Carlos felt his cheeks go red and he walked closer to Dak. As a response, Dak grabbed the Latino and closed the space between them. Dak brought Carlos down kissing him with passion. While Carlos sat on Dak's lap, the boys finally gasped for air, while Carlos laid down on the floor tiles with his first love write next to him. The two boys let sleep consume them.

**Read and review please**

**Sir RCCS**


	22. Don't lie, Don't lie

**Hi guys I'm back, wow it's been a year since I posted the first chapter. I know I said I would update unless I get 5 reviews but I read this review and I felt really happy. So I said "What the heck? I'll make a new chapter." This chapter is dedicated to I know i may be young**

With James:

"I didn't kill Dak!" James yelled, "Why would I kill Dak Zevon if he was my best friend?" The police officer looked at him suspiciously and then suddenly his lips curved into a smirk.

"I don't know James, you tell me." He taunted, "We have a lot of evidence that you killed Mr. Zevon." It's been less than 5 minutes and the police officer already ruined James' day.

"Well what kind of evidence because I did no such thing!" James answered angrily.

"Well we researched the past year, couple of months before Dak went missing and we found something interesting about you." The police officer smiled. James just scowled in response. The officer moved around James, knowing that even his presence is annoying him.

"Do you want to know what we found James?" He asked.

"Just tell me and get on with it." James yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. James yelling at me is going to make thing harder for you. But for you, I'll tell you since I'm going to be nice." The officer smirked, "We know Dak bullied and treated you like his slave, is that true?" Before James opened his mouth, the officer interrupted him, "Before you answer, I want to let you know that we already know the truth and lying is going to make things worse." James had no choice he had to tell the truth, but not the whole truth, he was a manipulator after all.

"Dak Zevon was my best friend but he was also my worst enemy." James said, He made my dreams come true even if it came with a price."

"What do you mean?" The officer asked.

"I'll tell you." James replied

_ James and Dak were sitting at lunch; James couldn't stop looking at Annie and Dak seemed to notice. "I really like her Dak." Dak looked at James with a serious face. _

"_Too bad she's not into fat guys who eat my leftovers." Dak replied rudely. James felt bad; there were some days when he thought Dak was a prick._

"_Why do you have to be so rude?" James asked quietly._

"_I'm not being rude James, I'm being realistic. If you want I'll talk to her for you." Dak answered._

_As if on cue, Annie looked at the two boys and smiled. The boys smiled back and Annie started to walk toward them. James was nervous he really liked Annie a lot; he just wishes that Dak doesn't screw up his chance with Annie, if he has a chance. "Hi Dak, James," Annie greeted._

"_Hi Annie," James answered shyly._

"_Hi Annie, how are you?" Dak said._

_Annie started to blush. Dak seemed to sense this because he stared at James and gave him his famous wicked smirk._

"_Annie, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday." Dak said. James and Annie's jaws dropped as he finished the question. Dak knew James had a crush on her, and he just took her just like that._

"_I would love to go on a date." Annie replied._

"_Movie?" Dak asked._

"_I'll pay for popcorn." Annie answered._

"_Great, I'll text you later." Dak replied._

"_Ok." Annie said excitedly and left to tell her friends._

_Dak turned and saw James with tears in his eyes. "What? I told you that she won't like a fat guy who would eat my leftovers. So stop crying!"_

"So that's it?" the officer asked.

"Yeah he did just that, but that doesn't give me a motive to kill him." James answered.

"Ok you can go back to class." The officer said. James stood up and put his backpack on and walked to class. As he walked his phone let out ring. James pulled it out and read the text.

Heads up dude, Junk-food James never gets the girl –D

With Logan and Kendall:

Logan and Kendall decided to have lunch together since James was in the office and Carlos decided to practice in the swim. "I wonder what happened to James." Logan asked.

"Yeah me too, you want to go see Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Logan said. The boys walked to the pool and saw Carlos unconscious. "Carlos!" Logan screamed! The boys ran straight to the Latino and checked for a pulse.

"He has a pulse." Logan said slightly relieved. Kendall and Logan shook Carlos awake. The Latino opened his eyes and asked, "What happened? Where's Dak?"

"Carlos, Dak isn't here. He died, remember?" Logan replied his voice becoming shaking. Carlos shook his head.

"No Dak's alive, he rescued me! He kissed me." Carlos said as he let his finger touch his lips.

"What do you mean Dak rescued you?" Kendall asked.

"I was doing my underwater laps, but when I tried to get off from the water I felt someone push me down in the water till I blacked out. Then I felt someone give me mouth to mouth and it was Dak! Guys he know who 'D' is, but he can't tell me." Logan shook his head and said,

"No Carlos you must've slipped and hit your head-" Logan explained before being interrupted.

"LOGAN! I saw Dak Zevon we made out I went to sleep with him on this spot after we made out." Carlos screamed.

"How can this be?" Kendall asked. The bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later Carlos." Logan spoke. Kendall nodded his head. The blond and the genius walked away together.

"Dak Zevon can't be alive, can he?" Kendall asked quietly so Carlos wouldn't hear.

"Absolutely not, they found Dak's body. All this stress with Dak, 'D' triggered this." Logan replied as they exited quietly. Carlos heard everything and was angry, he sure that Dak saved him. Carlos' phone chirped. "I will do anything to find him" He said to his phone. He will find his way back to his true love, even if his friends didn't believe him.

Poor little Carlos, you and I both know he's alive. The question is: What would you do to find him? –D

**A/N Last opportunity to review! I just want 5 reviews or more :-)**

**Sir RCCS**


	23. Colder!

**Hi guys! I decided I'm going to keep writing this story thanks to the help of Vickytunes and Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, by the way go check out their stories they are amazing. I hope all the people that read my stories review but I understand that they are shy readers around. Anyways I will be updating this story once a month or at least twice a month it depends on my schedule and my other stories that are in the process. Since I'm writing four other stories in the process. So I decided to make this the list of the stories that will be updating for the week in order. Please feel free to the read the stories it'll make me really happy.**

**Teenager in the mirror**

**Manly Manipulators**

**Carlos you're average teenage whore**

**Black Swan**

**Later that night:**

With Kendall and Jo:

Kendall and Jo we're having a mini-date in Jo's house, since Kendall didn't want to be at home to face his family problems. Challen was still giving him the cold shoulder and Katie was avoiding Kendall every chance she got. Jo has been nothing but sweet to Kendall, this is what Kendall needed he needed someone to give him love and care. Ever since "D" has entered his life Kendall has been hectic. This moment was a moment that Kendall didn't want to end. "What's on your mind sweetie?" Jo asked.

"You were in mind, I needed this a lot ever since I came back to Duluth my life has been hectic, my friends and I uniting, and our relationship have been the only thing I've enjoyed since I came back." Kendall answered truthfully. He really needed to get things off his chest. Trust is what relationships are based off on. Right? Wrong. Kendall can't tell Jo about "D" it can put her into serious danger.

"I'm glad that I make you happy," Jo replied, "it's great being your girlfriend no matter how wrong it is, because it feels so right. I know this year hasn't been great for you but I just want to know that you can trust me in anything, but can I trust you?" Jo continued. Kendall was definitely not expecting this, his forbidden love is pouring her heart to him but he can't do the same. The only thing he can do is manipulate, because that is what he can do because that is what he is good at.

"You can trust me Jo." Kendall replied quietly. Kendall and Jo leaned in towards each other until their lips touched and started to move with love instead of lust. Kendall's phone started to ring interrupting their moment.

"Sorry one second." Kendall said as he opened the text he received. Kendall instantly became pale.

"What happened Ken?" Jo asked. Kendall was to shocked he didn't noticed his phone being taken away.

"Who's 'D'?" Jo asked angrily.

"Jo I don't know." Kendall answered honestly.

"Don't lie to me! I trusted you and you let me down." Jo said tearfully.

"Jo I can ex-"

"GET OUT! WE'RE DONE!" Jo screamed. Kendall had no choice but to leave.

Kendall, that's some kind of extra credit! See ya wouldn't wanna be ya right now! But then again who wouldn't want to at all? –D

With Carlos:

Carlos was at home when he opened the door. He saw his parents sitting in the couch waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Sylvia asked suspiciously. Carlos hated getting the third degree; he got enough of it from the police now he needs to get it from his parents too.

"I was swimming laps at school." Carlos answered truthfully. Ever since Kendall and Logan left him at pool during lunch, he asked Kelly for a pass so he can train for his next meet. Kelly was reluctant at first but accept the request.

"Don't lie to us Carlos." Erik spoke angrily.

"I'm not lying to you guys. I was swimming." Carlos insisted. He was getting a little too tired of this.

"You were with that boy weren't you?" Erik asked.

"No I wasn't with him." Carlos answered angrily.

"Why should I believe you?" Erik responded his words leaking out of his mouth.

"I have a pass! I was in the pool the whole day. I was late enough so I skipped the shower, can you not smell the chlorine?" Carlos spoke about to explode.

His father sniffed him and said, "I'm sorry we thought you were with him because you were late. By the way, tomorrow Joanna is throwing Logan a surprise party because he is one of the finals in a big writing contest."

"Ok I'll go pick out my clothes now for tomorrow." Carlos replied. When he was picking out his clothes his phone let out a beep. It was a video message one video showed James and Kendall finding a bracelet and in the other it showed Logan and James talking about it and discussing about not telling Carlos about it.

Carlos, Carlos. How would you feel if you and you're friends were accused of killing me? Your friends have something that belongs to me. So if you don't tell the police about your friends and my bracelet. I'll let the police give you _their_ bracelets to wear in your jail cell. –D

With Logan and James:

James came over Logan's house to discuss what they would do with the bracelet and sleep over. They invited Kendall to the sleepover but he didn't feel comfortable hiding the bracelet from Carlos and he was going to meet Jo. Logan and James were on the computer searching the engraving company and they found the address. Logan and James arrived to the company.

"Hi my friend came and ordered his bracelet to engrave it from you're company." Logan said to the customer service representative.

"May I see the bracelet?" the representative asked.

Logan took out the bracelet and handed it to him. "Ah yes. The name is rare but popular." The salesman said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"A person came in an ordered this bracelet." The salesman responded.

"Was it a male or female?" Logan asked.

"It was male he paid for it by credit card. His name was Logan Mitchell." The Sales man said.

James and Logan looked at each other shocked.

"Thank you sir." James replied. The representative nodded and walked away. Logan and James walked to Logan's car. Logan instantly looked through his wallet and found his card has been stolen.

"'D' stole my credit card!" Logan shrieked.

"Logan we know it's a guy now. But we don't know who it is." James replied.

"I don't know if we hit a dead-end or not." Logan said. James felt something cold touch his leg. He pulled the bag of ice out and it had a note on it.

You're getting colder –D

**Thanks for reading R&R please**

**Sir RCCS**


End file.
